Fate Entwined
by Konekotsukino
Summary: What if the fates had more in store for Kagome than just the collection of the jewel shards and defeating Naraku? Larger Summary inside. Kag/Sess pairing.
1. Chap 1: Fates Just Can't Let Things Be

Author's Note: Hey everyone!. I know I had said in a previous author's note in my other stories, that I would not write anymore stories until I had finished the two I currently had. I also said that I would not be abandoning or discontinuing them. My view's have changed since then. I will still keep the Sailor Moon crossover story as I still wish to write it. My previous Inuyasha story though I am going to be scraping. My reason's being that I felt I had lost direction with that story and I can't think of how to continue it. I will be taking it down soon. I think I managed to get all of the spelling and grammar fixed before I uploaded this. If I missed something let me know.

Kagome/Sesshomaru Pairing

Word count(not counting authors note): 5194 words

last edited on 2/18/11 for a continuity error

Chapter 1: Fates Just Can't Let Things Be

Darkness surrounded her as she was continually subjected to the whims of the demons who had placed her in her current state. They tortured her with images of what could have been and what could be if she made what they considered to be the right choice. They coaxed her, trying to sway her into making the wish that would ultimately seal her fate and the fate of everyone else. She whimpered and shook her head as for a brief moment she heard the voice of someone very close to her. The demons shifted and tightened their hold on her mind. They would not allow this interloper to get through to her. Whispering their continued promise of a normal life her will was beginning to weaken. She opened her mouth as if to speak, before pausing as she once again heard the voice. This time it was louder and the demons could not hold him back any longer.

"Kagome!," shouted a white haired young man as he slashed through one of the demons. One of the dog ears atop his head twitched as he listened for a response. His red robe of the fire rat rustled in the non-existent wind as the demons seemed to close in even tighter around him.

"We have already told you that it is useless Hanyou," the many voices said as one, "the priestess cannot hear you!"

"And I told you to shut it!," he shouted at the demons in rage while swinging the great fang that was his sword. "Kagome! Don't listen to them!" In the darkness she could hear him. His voice seemed to give her strength and renew her resolve. Her hair began to sway slightly as if there were a wind in the void she was in, and a faint pink glow began to form around her body. Her eyes snapped open with no warning and you could see the fire of her spirit burning in her eyes.

"I won't listen to you anymore!" she shouted as she let her aura flair out for a moment before closing her eyes and reigning her aura in. She let her emotions calm as she opened her eyes again. A faint smile graced her lips. "I know what I am going to wish for," she said. It seemed as if in that moment everything stopped. The demons stilled as the blackness around her disappeared and now she could see them all. She could see Inuyasha not to far away from her, his eyes blazing with his anger at the demons, and his own rambunctious spirit that she so loved. The smile on her lips widened for a moment as her eyes met his. Time continued to stand still as they looked in each others eyes, but the moment was broken as she turned her attention to the demons surrounding them. Inuyasha eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do. "I wish," she started as a whisper, " Shikon No Tama! I wish for you to disappear forever!"

"No!" came the collective cry from the demons surrounding them, as they began to disappear. There came a flash of light from above them as the jewel began to crack. They could see where her arrow had pierced it. Inuyasha rushed to Kagome taking her in his arms. He held her tight as the light seemed to become brighter encasing them.

"Inu-" she began only to be cut off as he suddenly disappeared. She was alone once again. She didn't like being alone. She whimpered as she hugged herself. "Inuyasha" she whispered as tears began to collect in her eyes.

"Do not cry little one," came the soft lilting cry of multiple voices. She blinked looking around, but she didn't see anyone, only the nearly blinding light still surrounded her. "Your journey is not over yet little one, but do not fear for you shall not be alone," came the soft voices once again. She was surrounded by a soothing warmth.

"W-who are you?" she asked, "Where are you?"

"Do not fear," the voices repeated, before she was plunged once more into complete darkness. This time she was not afraid of the dark as she closed her eyes. The soothing warmth continued to surround her. Were her eyes open and were she to focus on what was around her, she would have seen the mixing aura's surrounding her. Her eyes were still closed as she was surrounded by what seemed like stars and small galaxies. The feeling of warmth began to fade as well as the feeling of floating in air, as she began to descend into the myriad of lights. Her eyes cracked open a sliver to take in the site.

"The well?" she questioned in a near silent whisper as her eyes opened a little more. However the calming peace that she had been feeling faded as a pain she had never felt before invaded her entire body. It felt as if her whole body was on fire, from head to toe, all the way down to the marrow of her bones. The auras that had been swirling around her body were now entering her body merging with her own pure energy.

The pain ebbed for only a moment as her decent through the time stream began to slow, but soon returned almost ten fold. She could feel something within her beginning to change. This new feeling made her skin crawl as the waves of pain intensified. A scream ripped from her throat as her body curled inwards slightly. Her aura began to pulse around her, no longer was it the soft pink it had been. Now it was a multitude of colors as the aura's from before continued to merge with her, becoming one. There came cracking sounds as her bones popped in and out of place,shifting, growing and changing. Her nails began to rip as claws replaced them and her gums bled as fangs replaced her human teeth. Her hair grew in length and smoothed out, still holding a slight wave to it and her ears lengthened into pointed tips. Her tailbone also began to lengthen into a long slender yet at the same time fluffy black tail. Her cloths seemed to dissolve as what was left of the aura's that hadn't merged with her began to form new clothing for her.

In place of her old school uniform, a kimono began to form. The under layers varying from white to light shades of blue. The outer layer of the kimono was black with silvery white sakura petals dancing along the sleeves and down the front. On the back of the kimono was a silver white sakura tree with petals around it. Her obi was ice blue with darker blue sakura petals and vines etched into it. Her feet were adorned with tabi socks and sandals. Finally the last if the energy faded as her aura's pulse slowed and the color settled for a mixture of pink and white. The pain faded until it became an almost dull ache as her consciousness faded. Finally the time stream came to an end in a flash of bright light as her body was gently deposited to the ground just under the shelter of a few low hanging tree's in the clearing of a forest. The glow of her aura receded as her body settled.

Hours later she began to stir from the realms of unconsciousness. She groaned in pain as she felt the ache in her body, an echo to the pain she had felt not long ago. Her joints were stiff and popped as she moved into a sitting position. She doubled over groaning again as the sounds and scents of things around her assaulted her senses. Everything was magnified, sounds hurt her ears, light hurt her eyes, and she could practically taste the water in the air. She leaned back against one of the tree's not daring to move as she tried to become accustomed to her heightened senses. Briefly she wondered what in the world was happening to her before she decided not to think about it till everything didn't hurt so much.

Over the course of the next thirty minutes or so she continually opened her eyes for brief intervals to try and get accustomed to the light. Blocking out as much sound and smells as she could she was eventually able to still her mind, however it was not enough to prevent the headache she was now sporting. Finally she was able to keep her eyes open though everything was still overly bright. She found now instead of a loud clamber of sounds it had dulled down to a more normal level and she was able to pick out individual sounds as well as hear more and further than she ever could. However the scents of things around her were still very over whelming as she found her nose to be more sensitive than her eyes or ears.

Finally being able to see she took stock of what physical changes she could see without looking in a mirror. Her eyes widened as she took in her new attire finally noticing the texture of the clothing was soft as silk but as durable as Inuyasha's fire rat fur. She looked at her now clawed finger tips and ran her tongue over her now pointed teeth. Reaching up with her left hand she ran her fingers along her left ear finding the tip to be pointed instead of rounded. Placing her hand back down to her side she felt something soft brush against her fingertips. She looked down to see what it was and saw a curled mass of black fur. Her eyes, if possible, got wider as she reached her hand to the mass of fur and touched it. She realized that she could feel herself touching it.

"I have a tail!" she exclaimed as she then pulled it to make sure it was real. Yelping in pain she smoothed the fur of her now affirmed tail out. Her brow furrowed as she went deep in thought for a moment. "I'm a demon?" It came out as a small whisper. How could this be possible? She was a human priestess not a demon, yet here she sat a full blooded demon. She looked around her trying to figure out where she was, none of her surroundings were familiar. Placing her hands on the trunk of the tree she had been resting on she began to pull herself up onto her feet. Her legs shook as they supported her weight and she almost fell back down. Holding on to the tree she waited for a moment for her legs to become more steady. Once she was sure her legs could support her she took a tentative step away from the tree. Finding herself slightly more confident she took a few more steps. Her muscles where naturally still sore however she was glad that she could still walk.

Sitting back down she closed her eyes and began to sort through the scents and sounds in the air. She wanted badly to see what other changes had occurred that she could see without a reflective surface. Her eyes opened in triumph when she had finally located a source of water not far from her. She stood once again and turned to the north east, where she could hear the running water. She began to walk in that direction, only to stop when she realized her tail was dragging the ground. Having no other choice she took it and drapped it over her shoulder in the way she had seen Sesshomaru drap what she had thought was his pelt. She adjusted it until she felt comfortable with it there and then began to walk once more, choosing to take it slow and easy, lest she find that her new body couldn't handle the exertion of just walking. After about 10 minutes of walking and crawling through the underbrush she came out of the tree's right next to a river.

Without thinking about the consequences she ran over to the clear running water and dropped to her knee's. He breaths came in short puff's as nervousness took over her. It seemed to last forever to her as she slowly inched herself closer to the water until she was leaning down over the water. Tendril's of her hair fell over her shoulders to trail in the swift but gentle current as she held her eyes closed. Although she wanted to see what she looked like she was scared at the same time. She was scared that if she saw, then that would mean that it wasn't a dream and that she was a demon and in a place and possibly different time that was didn't know.

Time seemed to stand still ass he slowly opened her eyes and looked upon her reflection for the first time since waking. Here eyes widened as she took in the changes. She still looked the same for the most part except for the green stripe that now adorned either cheek. The same green colored the lids of her eyes, which she noticed as she focused more on them were also a different color. The difference wasn't by much but it was still noticeable to her. The iris's of her eyes which had once been a soft greyish blue, were still the same with the exception of the ring of yellow amber around the now slightly slitted pupils of her eyes. She sat there staring at her reflection for quite some time before a smell invaded her senses. She stood as the scent continued to wrap around her and took notice of the darkening sky. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she took a few more whiffs of the scent before her head snapped in the direction it as coming from. It was the smell of burning wood.

Without a second thought to what might happen to her she took off in the direction the smell was coming from. She jumped over fallen tree and ducked under low lying branches as she continued to follow the smell. Soon the cries of fighting men and fleeing women reached her ears and the smell of blood began to mix with the smell of burning wood. The sky grew darker as she finally broke through the line of tree's by a small lakeside. The object of the smells became evident as men lay dying or dead all around. Those who weren't dead were shouting order's to evacuate. Once more without though she ran into the burning building, something was driving her forward, there was something that she had to do here.

She ran through the hall's and along the walkways until she came to a room that smelled strongly of blood and other fluids. From within she could here a commotion. The roar from the fire prevented her from hearing what was being said but she knew that whatever was happening in there was important. She heard the muffled footsteps of someone running, accompanied by the tell tale sound of a sword being unsheathed. Above her the ceiling and wooden beams groaned in protest as the fire continued to eat away at them. As she head metal clash she ran into the room without a care to her own safety. She was running purely on instinct now as she rushed forward, knocking the dark haired human out of the way. She rammed into the other male with all of the force of a bullet train. The male was caught off guard and offered no resistance as she forcefully pushed him out of the building.

They crashed into the grass just as the roof of the room gave way. Coughing she stood and all but dragged the male along the ground until they reached a hill slope. There it seemed as though all the energy left her and she collapsed to the ground in a fit of coughs. The scent of burning wood and flesh still pervaded her scene of smell as she slowly came back to her right of mind. As her coughing fit died she turned her head to face the male whom she had saved. Her eyes widening as she looked upon the male who was now sitting and staring at her in shock. She could tell who he was even with his clothing slight torn and bloody and being covered in the ash and soot from the fire. His silver hair was tied back in a high ponytail, leaving the features of his face free for examination. Banged of sliver covered his forehead but did nothing to hide the two amber orbs which looked upon her with shock. A jagged purple stripe adorned each cheek. He wore a white kimono which was covered by armor. His shoulders were adorned spiked armor pieces and bracers covered his wrists.

She panted, trying to catch her breath as she stared at him. Even when a woman emerged from the tree line, she didn't move. His eyes hardened slightly as he looked at her a warning clear to see there. He turned his attention to the woman who stood at the edge of the forest. In her arms she carried a bundle of cloth from which crying could be heard. The fur of the fire rat covered her head, shoulders and back. He gave her a look that told her to stay were she was as he turned his attention back to the female inu before him.

"Who are you?" He asked in a tone that broke no room for lies. Kagome sat back taking in a few more deep breaths as she righted herself and faced the inu lord.

"My name is Kagome," she spoke softly her throat dry from the heat of the fire.

"Tell me Kagome," he began, "How is it that you were in this compound? Why did you save my life?" Kagome looked at him, biting her lip as she thought of how to word what she needed to say. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth and responded to him truthfully.

"I do not know how I got here my lord," she began, "nor whom I was saving. I smelled the burning wood and blood and something seemed to compel me forward. It was almost as if I had no control over my actions." The male listened intently to her explanation finding confusion laced in her scent and words as she spoke of why she saved him. He realized that she must have been running on pure instinct when she saved his life, however he did not understand why she seemed so confused about it.

Even now her movements were slightly clumsy and he took notice of how she almost seemed to twitch at every sound. She was like a pup who had yet to learn how to process the sights and sounds around her, as well as how to control her baser instincts. This confused him though he hid it quickly. Her words were honest and he truly was grateful for her rescuing him. As he took in her shaking form he came to a decision. Kagome was beginning to worry as she watched him watch her. He didn't say anything after she spoke and she almost feared the worse.

"I thank you, Kagome," he said effectively getting her attention, "for saving my life. I owe you a life debt. I will repay this debt by taking you into my home. You shall become a member of the house of the west." Her eyes widened in disbelief as she took in what he said. "Furthermore," he continued, "I will teach you the ways of the inu, which you seem not to know though you are inu yourself. You will explain this to me at a later date when we are clean and in safer quarter."

He stood then and held out his hand to her. She hesitantly placed her hand in his, allowing him to lift her into a standing position. He led her up the hillside towards the treeline were the woman holding the babe was waiting for him. She took the this time to take in the feature's she hadn't noticed before. The woman was dressed in a pink sleeping kimono with a purple sash tying it shut. Her long raven hair was mostly hidden under the robe of the fire rat fur. Brown eyes watched her warily as she clutched her baby closer. When they reached the woman the Inu released her and took the woman in his arm's examining her and the baby, making sure they were uninjured. The woman whispered something, but Kagome was too exhausted to head what and the inu replied to her. They turned towards Kagome then and the inu spoke then.

"I realize I have been somewhat rude," he said, "I have yet to introduce myself, though I am sure you will understand. I am Touga, formerly the lord of the Western Lands and Inutaisho. This is Izayoi my human mate, and our pup Inuyasha." Kagome had already known whom they were, though she was still reeling from the shock of it all she smiled a small but warming smile and introduced herself to them.

"While I have told you my name I have not formally introduced myself," she began, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, it is a pleasure to meet you all, though I wish it had been under different circumstances." Her voice cracked half way through her introduction as her throat was still dry from the fire and ash. She coughed lightly into her Kimono sleeve. Izayoi's brow furrowed in concern as she looked to Touga.

"We should find some fresh water, My lord," She said, "She need's drink and we could all use a bit of freshening." Touga nodded and turned to Kagome while wrapping his harm around Izayoi's waist.

"Come here pup," he said holding out his other hand for Kagome to take, "I will take us to a source of water away from this."

Kagome looked at him then back towards the flaming building. Black smoke billowed around it and wind carried the ash everywhere. Looking back to the inu lord she took his hand and allowed him to pull her to him. Within moments a cloud of youki had formed at their feet and they were lifting off. Exhaustion was finally setting in as whatever adrenaline that was left in her system finally left. She sagged against the lord slightly as the days events finally took their toll. Touga looked down at her when he felt her lean into him more and took in her tired features. He decided that when they landed they would not move until morning. Izayoi was exhausted from birthing, dying and being brought back to life. He could tell that Kagome was tired from something other than just saving his life, though he would not inquire until she was ready to tell him her story. He himself was still recovering for the wounds he had acquired in his fight against the dragon Ryukotsusei.

The flight only lasted a couple of minutes, but to Kagome it felt like a life time. She felt them begin to descend into a clearing that housed a moderate sized stream. As they touched down she felt Touga release her and she stumbled slightly before regaining her footing. She walked forward and knelt by the stream, looking down into the water she could see her reflection. Even in the dark everything was as clear as if it were day. She was covered in ash and soot.

Pulling up the sleeves of her Kimono she dunked her hands into the cold water just as Izayoi knelt next to the river and dipped a small cloth into the water. The sound of metal clanking together met her ears as Touga began to remove his armor. She washed her hands free of the ash and soot and then washed her face, before cupping her hands and bringing the water to her lips. She knew there was nothing she could do for her hair or for the fur of her hair at this point in time. Touga knelt on the other side of Izayoi taking Inuyasha and the cloth from her hands so that she could wash up. In a few minutes They were all as clean as they were going to get without fully submerging themselves into the water. Touga handed Inuyasha back to Izayoi and stood up then, turning to them with a serious look on his face.

"I will find us something to eat," he said "I want you both to stay here." They both nodded in understanding. "Kagome I trust that if anything happens you will protect my mate and pup."

"Yes sir," she said quietly not quite having the confidence in herself that he apparently had in her. Touga nodded and in the blink of an eye he was gone. Turning to Izayoi who was wrapping Inuyasha in the Fire rat robe to keep him warm. "I'll gather some wood so we can start a fire," she said to her, "you rest." As much as Kagome wanted to rest as well, she knew right now she couldn't. With renewed purpose she set out about the clearing, picking up dry wood. When she was satisfied with the amount of wood she walked over to the log that Izayoi was sitting on. Placing the wood down beside her she cleared away anything that could potentially catch fire and began setting up the wood. She realized once she had the wood arranged that she didn't have anything with which to light it. Sighing she wished that she had her bag with her. As if sensing her distress Izayoi smiled and reached out her hand placing on Kagome's.

"Hold him for me," she said softly the smile still lighting her features, "I will start the fire." Kagome nodded and held out her arms allowing Izayoi to gently place Inuyasha into them. Izayoi stood them and walked back towards the stream looking at the ground. Kagome looked down at the baby in her arms to find to golden yellow eyes staring up at her. As she stared at him, Inuyasha made a cooing noise and giggled, squirming in her arms slightly before settling down. If it weren't for the fact that she was here and he was in her arms she would have a hard time believing this was real. She adjusted her hold on him, rocking him slightly to keep him calm. Izayoi returned a moment later with two flat stones in her hands. Kneeling next to the pile of wood she began to strike them until a spark finally ignited the wood. Fanning the infant flame it began to burn more of the wood catching the other pieces in the process .

They had a nice moderate sized fire going by the time Touga returned with a small doe, already skinned. Kagome handed Inuyasha back to Izayoi then and walked over to him as he placed the doe down. She gathered up some sticks to place the meat on and then helped him to prepare it for the fire. Cutting up the portions of meat he handed them to her and she stuck them through with the sticks before walking over to the fire. She stuck the end with no meat into the ground leaning the meat close enough to the fire to cook.

She sat down and just watched the flames as they licked the meat. Her thoughts drifted back to just before she woke in this time. She barely registered the sound of flesh ripping and cloth rustling. Her eye's became unfocused as her thoughts focused on her friends and family who she might never see again. She didn't know how long she sat there but she was brought out of her thoughts by a soft hand lightly shaking her shoulder. She blinked rapidly before looking to her right where Izayoi sat with a concerned look on her face. Inuyasha was not in her arms.

"Are you alright Kagome-san?" she asked. Kagome smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yes," she replied, "I'm sorry I dazed off. Is the meat done?"

"Yes the meat is done," Izayoi replied, "I turned it over while you were lost in your thought's." Izayoi grabbed one of the sticks and held it out to her. Kagome smiled in earnest as she took the meat from Izayoi's grasp.

"Thank you Izayoi-sama," Kagome said before she took an experimental nibble.

"Your welcome Kagome-san," Izayoi said as she turned back to the fire and retrieved her own meal. Finding that the meat was indeed cooked through, Kagome took another bite. The simply fried meat was delicious to her at this point in time, having not eaten since early in the morning. She began to make quick work of her portion, while trying to remember her manners. After she was finished she through the stick into the fire and turned to see what Touga was doing. He sat not too far away with his back propped against a tree. Inuyasha was cradled in his arms sound asleep. Kagome had this chance to take in the peaceful moment between father and son.

It hurt, she thought, that the Inuyasha she knew had never had a chance to know his father, but this one would. She knew that she had irrevocably changed the course of time. How this would effect her future she didn't know, but she was now determined that she would live to see her choice through. She would make sure Inuyasha grew to know both his father and his mother. She would live to make sure she saw her family again. She felt a pang in her heart at the thought of her family but she pushed it aside. It was getting later and she had a feeling that if Touga was anything like the son he held in his arms, they would be waking early in the morning.

With this thought in mind she laid down on her side resting her head on her tail she faced the fire and curled slightly into herself. Closing her eyes she tried to push thoughts of what would happen in the morning from her mind. Though she was uncomfortable, after a few minutes she began to feel the affects of sleep take hold. Vaguely she was aware of movement next to her and the sound of rustling cloth. Soon a blankness covered her mind as she finally drifted off to sleep, her last though was that she hoped it would be a dreamless sleep.

~To Be Continued


	2. Chap 2: A Not So Welcoming Welcome

AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you all like it. Warning there is use of mild Language in this chapter, that is of course one of the reason's I rated this story mature. Also I failed to put this in my last chapter so I will put it here.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character's but my own. Now that I have gotten the general disclaimer out of the way, enjoy!

Word count(minus authors note): 3,696

Edited on 2/19/11 for minor spelling, sentence structure, grammar and a continuity issue

Chapter 2: A Not So Welcoming Welcome

She was floating. Why did it feel like she was floating? Opening her eyes she found herself encased in complete darkness. Here in this void of nothing there was no sound. She strained her eyes and ear's praying that she would hear or see something to let herself know she was not alone. She held back the whimper that was looking to escape and wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't know how long she remained suspended there in the dark but it seemed like forever to her.

"Kagome," came a whisper from seemingly all around her. It sounded like multiple voices yet one at the same time. "Kagome," the voices called for her again.

"Who are you?" She asked looking around her but seeing nothing, "Where are you?" She was blinded then, by a bright light. Shielding her eyes with her arm's she waited for the light to die down. As the light died down, she was surrounded by a comforting warmth. It was the same feeling she had had just before her change. Opening her eyes a bit she looked out between her folded arms to see what the light brought. Her eyes widened as she beheld a multitude of color's instead of the darkness or even a blinding white, like she thought she might see. Bringing her arms back down to her sides she looked around her, watching as the colors shifted and changed from one to the next.

"We do not have much time to explain to you," the voices spoke once more, "Even now our consciousness fades. You are meant for more than the role of "Shard Detector." You have already set into motion events that shall change and shape the future that you know. The time will come when the hanyou will loose his father, but this day was not that day. There are things to come that must happen and then there are things to come that will change." All around her the colors continued to shift, they seemed to pulse with a life of their own as the voices spoke.

"I don't understand."

"Just know that thing's will be different"

The colors began to fade, darkness coming back to swallow her. Confusion ate at her mind as the warmth left her body. What did the voices mean? Was she meant to save Inuyasha's father on this very night? What would this mean for her future? She was left with more questions than answers and she knew that the voices would not return, nor would they give her the answers she sought. This time as the darkness encased her, her mind slowly returned to the blank state of a dreamless sleep.

What seemed like only moments later she was being gently shaken back into the waking world. Opening bleary eyes she blinked a few times before she was able to focus on the person knelt before her. For a brief moment confusion ruled her thought process as she slowly became more aware of her surroundings. Memories of the previous day flitted across her minds eye as recognition of who was before her came to light.

"Wha?" Kagome asked, her voice still laden with sleep.

"It is time to rise Kagome-san," came the soft voice of the one who woke her, "Touga-sama has already captured and prepared are breakfast."

Kagome sat up, rubbing her eyes as she looked towards the rekindled fire to see the great Inu Lord inspecting the cooked meat with one hand while cradling Inuyasha in his other. As Kagome became more awake she turned her attention back to Izayoi.

"Thank you Izayoi-sama," she said softly as she stood up.

Stretching Kagome felt a few of her joints pop in protest before turned to her companions. She smiled lightly trying not to let her dream bother her as she readjusted her tail and then knelt down next to the fire and carefully removed one of the spits from where it was stuck into the ground. Unconsciously she sniffed at the meat before she took a bite, savoring the taste in her mouth. She watched from the corner of her eye as Izayoi took Inuyasha from Touga's arm's and retreated a few paces back to feed him. Turning her full attention to Touga she lowered her arms as she took notice of the golden eye's watching her. She shifted slightly becoming self conscious of herself. Swallowing the meat in her mouth she cleared her throat and voiced one of the many question's she held.

"When do we leave?"

"When you have both eaten," Touga replied, "We will be returning to my home in the Western Fortress. It will also be Izayoi's, my pup's, and yours as well. I will caution you now pup, in private such informality is somewhat acceptable, however in the eye's of the court and for that matter the whole of the fortress you must show the utmost respect to myself and others above you until you have earned your place. Do you understand?" He fixed her then with a stern and critical look, as if he were speaking to a child. Kagome nodded her understanding as she swallowed nervously.

"I understand Touga-sama." He smiled then, his features becoming less fierce.

"There is much that you will need to learn in order to survive in my home, but I believe you will do fine. I can see a fire in your eyes that rival's that of any female I have met. Your will is strong and you seem just as stubborn as this old dog." He chuckled lightly as he finished, flashing her a wry grin as he stood, and moved past her. Reaching out as he moved forward he gently took Inuyasha from Izayoi's arm's. "Finish eating, when you are both done we shall depart," he said as he sat against the log in the clearing and cradled the pup in his arm's.

They finished their food all too quickly for Kagome's liking, but she new that she could not complain. Fetching some water from the stream they doused the fire and scattered the burnt wood and ashes. When they were ready Touga motioned them to his side. Handing Inuyasha back to Izayoi he wrapped one arm around her. Wrapping his other arm around Kagome he began to build his youki.

"Hold on," he warned as they took to the air.

Kagome tightly grasped the hand that held her waist as they soared higher into the air. Her grasp loosened slowly as they finally leveled out. Looking below her she watched as the green's, brown, gray's, and blues of the ground and water below them blurred past. They traveled quickly, much faster than she was used to, however she relaxed quickly in Touga's arm's. She knew that he would not drop her. She watched as cloud's passed, shivering slightly when they actually passed through one by mistake. The Sun continued its ascent into the sky and by the time it was barely mid-morning, they had already covered many miles. For the most part the trip was silent, with the exception of Inuyasha's gurgling and occasional giggles.

"We will be reaching the Fortress Soon," Touga spoke, "you both shall get your first glance within the hour. I will warn you both now it is best to be silent when we land. My First mate will not be happy and will most likely make her displeasure known as soon as we land. I know not if my first born will be present as well, but if so it is best not to raise his ire as well. I will do the speaking. I can only hope that this confrontation will not be lengthy. If I must, I will have someone escort the both of you to better quarter's until I have finished with her."

Kagome shivered then, from what she was unsure, but she was not looking forward to what was to happen in the next hour or so. From the corner of her eye she saw Izayoi hug Inuyasha closer to her, worry for his safety plain to see on her features. Looking back to the scenery around them Kagome let her mind go blank, knowing that in just an hours time she would be seeing a face she knew. What would happen? She didn't know, but she knew she would not let Inuyasha be harmed.

All too quickly the hour sped past. There just on the horizon of their vision an expansive fortress could be seen. As they got closer she noticed that it was almost like a city. Above, settled on the cliff-side was a sprawling traditional Japanese palace, enclosed by a high wall. Stair's led down the cliff-side to a small niche in which sat another building which appeared to be a stable of sorts. Settled at the bottom of the cliff was a gathering of buildings, surrounded again by another high wall to protect the inhabitants. There seemed to be 3 sections to this miniature city. One for the lower class, one of the upper, and the last appeared to be a the barracks for the soldiers. Each section was walled off from the other with shorter walls, but tall enough that it would take effort to climb over them.

They flew swiftly over the the city, passing over the high wall that enclosed the palace and landed in the courtyard just beyond. Taking a quick glance around Kagome had to guess that this was the main entry for the palace. The grounds were immaculate, white stone pathways cut off in different directions. The grass was neatly trimmed, different flowers blooming in various places, and a few tree's dotted the area. Looking forward the path before them led up to the front steps of the palace. It was lined with sakura tree's which appeared to have already begun blooming. The only thing that ruined the surrounding beauty were the soldier's stationed in different places. Glancing behind them she took note of the large wooden gate which blocked off access to the palace from those outside. There were soldiers on top of the wall too.

Looking back to their front he took in the grandeur of the palace. The main building which was directly in front of them was three stories high. The first level had a wooden walkway that was partially hidden by bamboo mats which were rolled up about half way. The wood that the palace was built from was stained a deep brown. Grey tiles covered the sloped roofs and covered walkways could just barely be seen from their position, branching off in other directions. They most likely lead to other sections of the palace.

One of the main doors to the palace opened then, a dark haired girl coming from within. She rushed forward to greet them, her eyes filled with worry. She was dressed in a plain looking kimono the color of water, with a light pink obi wrapped around her wait. Her long hair was pulled back in a low tail behind her. As she got closer Kagome noticed that her hair was a dark red, so dark it almost looked black. Her eyes were a striking orange as she leveled her worried gaze on them.

"My lord!" she all but shouted as she came to a stop before them, "My lord, My lady is on her way and she is not in the best of moods. I thought it best to notify you before she arrived."

"Thank you Nabi," Said Touga. The girl bowed to him then having remembered her place. "Please remain here, I may need you to guide these two woman to some guest quarters."

"Yes my lord," Nabi said as she bowed and moved off to the side, not even sparing them a glance as the door opened again and another woman came out.

The woman came towards them walking quickly yet elegantly. She was wearing a white and pink kimono with green and yellow butterflies on her left breast and on the lower left portion of it. The under Kimono's were white and blue. Over her kimono she wore a blue outer robe lined at the top and bottom with thick fur. Around her neck rested a necklace of large pearl like marbles, from which hung a deep blue stone set in a pendant of gold. Her silver hair was tied back by into two tails leaving some hair to frame either side of her face. Her bangs were cleanly parted to proudly display the indigo crescent on her forehead. On either cheek she sported a jagged magenta stripe and magenta colored her eye lids. Though her face displayed no emotion her golden eye's displayed her anger and displeasure all too clearly.

She stopped about 5 feet from them her eyes narrowing slightly. Kagome had noticed her glance at them as she came to a stop. Kagome looked between Touga and this new demon warily, before looking to Izayoi with concern. Izayoi kept her gaze down on Inuyasha, though Kagome new she was paying attention to what was going on. Looking back to the two who stood facing off against the other, she took in the calm that had taken over Touga's face. The tension in the air was so thick she could have cut it with her claws.

"My lord," The female spoke in a soft clipped tone, "I see you have returned, and with your new whore in tow." Touga growled deeply in warning his eyes beginning to bleed red. "Who is the other? Another of your whores you failed to mention?" Kagome bristled in anger, but kept her mouth shut as she felt Touga's energy rise. The air around them beginning to crackle.

"You will do well to remember your place, Megumi!" he bit out barely restraining his anger.

"No, you will do well to not disrespect me by bringing your whore and that hanyou trash into this palace!" The female shouted her face no longer emotionless.

"Silence!" Touga roared, "You will not disrespect me nor mine! You will go to our chamber and I will speak with you there." Touga's eyes were blazing red now and the air was thick with his youki. The female opened her mouth to speak but was cut off before she could begin. "You will say no more! Do not dis-obey me or the consequence's will be far more dire."

The female closed her mouth then. Though anger still showed in her eyes her face was devoid of emotion once more. As she turned Kagome took notice of something else. Though it was almost unnoticeable, there had been pain in the woman's eye's. She gracefully made her way back into the palace as Touga turned towards them, his eyes still blazing red.

"Nabi," her called to he young woman who stood off to the side, "Please escort these two to some quarters in the guest wing."

"Yes my lord," Nabi said as she bowed.

"See to it that any request's that they may have are also fulfilled." With that Touga turned sharply and all by stormed his way into the palace.

Nabi turned to them then finally looking at them. Taking a deep breath she smiled a small smile at them.

"Please follow me," she said turning and leading them towards the palace doors. Kagome and Izayoi followed her Izayoi's head was still bowed. Kagome's head shot to her left as she slowed in her walk. She watched area to her left for a few moments before she turned and jogged to catch back up with them. For moment she could have sworn she had seen a flash of silver white and red. Shaking her head she focused back on the person guiding them into the palace so that she wouldn't get lost.

When they entered the palace they removed their shoes and were each provided a pair of sandal like slippers. Picking up her shoes she followed their guide through a couple of halls already feeling lost as they emerged onto one of the covered walk ways. Kagome didn't really have much time to pay attention to the things around her or the path they took. They walked out towards another two storied building. This one like the main building had a walkway shielded by bamboo shades and it appeared that some of the rooms on the uppers level had balconies. Entering the building they took first hall to their left and after passing a few door's they stopped at one of them.

"This room will be yours my lady," Nabi said bowing to Izayoi as she opened the shoji screen. Izayoi nodded and moved forward pausing in the doorway. "Is there something you require?"

"I would like something to lay my child in if it is not too much trouble," Izayoi asked softly.

"Of course," Nabi said, "I will return shortly with a cradle for the pup." Nabi bowed again to Izayoi as she walked into the room and then closed the door softly. Turning to Kagome she then motioned her follow. They stopped at the next door. "This will be your room," she said as she bowed to her, "is there anything you require as well?"

"No," Kagome replied, "Thank you for your help." She bowed to Nabi then a kind smile lighting her face despite all that had happened. Nabi's eye's widened slightly at her actions but she quickly recovered.

"Very well my lady. If there is anything you need do not hesitate to call for me." She bowed then motioning for her to enter the room.

Kagome moved forward and began to cross the thresh-hold of the room. She could feel an energy that she had not noticed before and turned to Nabi then with question in her eyes.

"The rooms hold enchantment on them," Nabi said seeing the question's in her eyes, "They are spells for protection and silence. Many of our guests are important and we respect their need for silence from any of their private affairs. Outside these rooms nothing can be heard unless the door's are open. Kagome nodded in understanding. "I will also ask that you stay in this room until My lady has calmed and better quarters can be arranged."

"Thank you," Kagome replied, "I will remain here. What of Izayoi-san?"

"I will inform her the same when I return with the cradle for her pup." Nabi bowed again and then closed the door softly leaving Kagome to her own devices.

Kagome turned back towards the room taking in what there was. Aside from the wood at the entrance to the room the rest of the floor was covered in tatami mats. The room was of a moderate size, it could easily hold half of her house. The room was sectioned off into two by folding screen's. The front section appearing to be a meeting area, with a low table and cushions positioned around it for entertaining guests. There were a few lanterns positioned on this side to provide light during the night and a chest sat against the wall to her right. Walking to the other side of the screens she took in the more private area of the room. There was a futon for sleeping, currently rolled up, another able with a solitary cushion in front of it. There was also a chest or two on this side, presumably to house the clothes or possessions of whoever stayed in the room at that time. A few more lanterns were positioned on this side of the room as well and another set of screen's blocked off what was likely the changing area. Looking to the wall opposite of the door she took in the shoji screens which at this moment were closed. On closer inspection it looked as though they could be slid all open into compartments for storage during the summer months. Most likely when they did this they hung more bamboo shades for privacy.

Walking over to the screens she opened one a crack and peeked out seeing the garden just beyond the hanging shades of the walkway. She closed the door then and sighed as she walked to the table and plopped to the ground on the cushion in a not so graceful manner. Leaning over the table she rested her elbow on its surface and then rested her chin in her hand. Her thoughts turning inward as she finally allowed herself to really think about everything that had happened so far. She wondered if Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were alright. She thought of the voices she heard and her thought's turned to her dream. Again she wondered what the voices meant and as she pondered this her head began to hurt.

Turning her thoughts elsewhere the focused on the most recent events of only a minutes ago. She thought of the Female demon whom had confronted them upon their arrival. Was that really Sesshomaru's mother? She was a beauty but even Kagome could see the deadly grace with which she held herself. Kagome thought of her greeting or lack there of and her ire rose once more at how she was treated. She could feel the fur of her tail practically stand on end and she began to try smooth it out. She calmed however as she thought of the pain she had seen in the woman's gaze as she turned from them. She came to an understanding then that she was hurt and as such she was lashing out at those around her. She only hoped that, this was not what Sesshomaru's mother was truly like. With a another sigh she let her mind go blank hoping that she would not be cooped up in this room for too long.

~To be Continued


	3. Chap 3: Meetings and Reconciliation

AN: Hey everyone here is the next chapter. I wanted to have this up sooner but I kept getting distracted. Also I apologize in advanced for the ending of this chapter, but I couldn't help it.( -insert evil grin here). Thanks for the I've gotten so far! I really appreciate them.

Hope everyone is having a Happy Valentines Day. Enjoy the chapter!

Word count: 4,952

Edited on 2/19/11 for minor spelling, grammer, sentence structure and continuity errors.

Chapter 3: Meetings and Reconciliation

Kagome jumped up suddenly as a knocking sound brought her back into the waking world. Disoriented she looked around the room before remembering the days events. She rubbed her eyes wondering when she had dozed off and how long she had been out. Looking around again she noticed that the light in the room was much dimmer and a dim red glow was cast about the room from the shoji screens.

"Its almost evening," she muttered as she cast off the last vestiges of sleep. The knocking sound came again and she let out a small growl of annoyance. "I'm coming!" she said not remembering that there was a sound barrier in place.

Standing she checked her kimono and ran her fingers through her hair. Her tail which had relaxed and uncurled from her shoulder was now laying curled around her feet. Picking up her tail which she could feel twitching as she grumbled about noisy people, she then re-situated it around her shoulder . Not know how presentable she was since there were no mirror's she decided that it was as presentable as she was going to get. She continued to adjust her tail as she made her way back to the front of the room and slid the door open to find Nabi with her hand raised to knock again. Nabi lowered her hand a slight blush covering her cheeks. She took in Kagome's tussled hair and the red print on her cheek. Her eyes also still held a slight glassy sheen to it.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my lady," she began, "But my lady Megumi-sama, has called for your presence." Kagome blinked at her for a moment before her eyes widened in realization. What could the Lady of the West want with her? "The lady can not wait, we must go now."

Kagome nodded and took a step out of the room turning to close the door behind her. She turned back to Nabi and smiled.

"Thank you for coming to get me," she said, "Please lead the way."

Nabi smiled at her before turning and walking back down the hall. She looked over her shoulder to Kagome and motioned for her to follow.

"This way my lady."

"Please call me Kagome," Kagome said as she proceeded to follow her down the hallway,"It is my name after all."

"Oh no that would be very improper," said Nabi a note of worry in her voice, "I shall call you Kagome-sama instead. Is that acceptable?"

"I suppose it is," Kagome replied with a sigh.

Walking down the hall they turned coming back out into the small main foyer they took the door back out onto the covered walkway. Walking down the walkway Kagome took this time to admire the gardens on either side. Lush greenery covered the ground. Various tree's and shrubs scattered the grounds in an ascetic way. A small stone and gravel path weaved throughout the garden. On either side there were also one or two small koi ponds, one of which had a small sakura tree resting on its edge. Underneath the tree was a small stone bench. Off a little ways in either direction there was a 6 foot tall wooden fence erected for privacy for the area and along the walkway there were breaks in the railing were stone steps were erected allowing you to enter the garden from there.

Reaching the main building of the palace they re-entered the building and once again took to the twisting halls. Kagome knew that it would take time for her to remember what hall led to where so she took her time to take in the different tapestries, scrolls, plants and other things that lined the halls. Many of them depicted great battles in which a giant white Inu stood victorious while others depicted the serene scene of an ocean, forest or field. There were many vases some sitting on small tables, full of flowers, while others sat on the floor with a large fern or even bamboo shooting out of them.

Finally after making one more turn they came back out onto another pathway. Ahead of them Kagome could see another building this one wasn't as large as the guest building but it was still grand. It too sported two stories and if Kagome had to guess it also had covered walkways. She unfortunately couldn't see because the building was fenced off for privacy. The walkway they were on ended just before the gate to the building and as they stepped down the stone steps Nabi turned to her a serious look on her face.

"Kagome-sama, we will be entering the private quarter of the estate now. This section is reserved for only those born or a part of the house of the moon, no one else is allowed to entered not even guests," Nabi said to her, "I will taking you directly to my lady's private meeting room. I must impress on you the importance of this honor. Please remember to be respectful at all times as I will not be able to do anything for you should you do something wrong."

"I understand," she replied with a slight nervousness lacing her voice. Nabi smiled in understanding.

"Only a select few servants are allowed to serve the family of the west personally in their quarters," she said, "When I was chosen to serve my lord and lady, I too was nervous the first time I entered upon these grounds. Do not worry, I believe that you will do just fine." Nabi smiled then and turned back to the gate. Standing there in front of the gate were two soldiers. They smiled at Nabi as she stepped forward. "I bring the Lady Kagome to meet with my lady."

"So this is the pup that the lord was ranting about?" asked one of the soldiers as he looked around Nabi to take in Kagome, "She is quite pretty, I don't see anything special about her though. Hey maybe after you meeting we could get together and get to know one another better." he said wiggling his eyebrows comically.

"Kota!" Nabi shouted in reprimand as she smacked the soldier on the arm, "You will show more respect to Kagome-sama, She is soon to be a part of the house of the moon."

"Whoa!" Kota said as he held up his arms, "Calm down Nabi. I was only saying it in jest. I didn't really mean it." Nabi huffed then and turned to Kagome.

"Don't mind this lug," she said motioning at Kota, "he jokes a lot but he really is a good guy." She then turned back to him and smacked him again. "And you do not refer to Kagome-sama so informally, compared to our lord and lady you are still a pup yourself." Kota chuckled as he fended off Nabi's attacks.

Kagome glanced at the other soldier who was failing to hide his snickers behind his hand. Catching her look he smiled at her and bowed.

"Don't mind those too," he said, "They do this all the time, they are siblings after all." Kagome nodded. "My name is Kenji, it is a pleasure to meet with you my lady," he said as he turned and opened the gate while the siblings continued to banter.

"It is nice to meet you as well," she replied, "please call me Kagome."

"Now that would be improper," he replied, "How about Kagome-sama?" Kagome sighed nodded her reluctant acceptance. He grinned and then turned to the bickering siblings.

Walking up he wrapped his arms around Nabi's waist and pulled her back against his chest murmuring something into her ear. Nabi blushed and then smacked him on his arm as she pulled away from him. She straitened her kimono and turned to Kagome her blush still firmly in place.

"Let us go Kagome-sama," Nabi said was she turned and made her way past the gates, "it is best not to keep my lady waiting." Kagome nodded hiding a small giggled as she followed her past the gates. The two soldiers bowed to them as they past and closed the gate after them.

Walking up the stone path they ascended the stone steps and walked to the door. Nabi slid the door open and motioned for Kagome to enter before she entered and closed the door behind them. Resuming her position in front of Kagome she led her to down the hall directly in front of them, turning down the first hall the to right. They walked a little further before taking another right and they stopped before a door. Nabi knocked on the door. There was a brief pause before the aura of power surrounding the room pulsed once. Nabi opened the door and bowed low to the person within.

"My lady," she began, "I have brought the lady Kagome to meet with you as you have asked."

"Thank you Nabi," came a soft lilting voice from the woman that Kagome had seen earlier. Golden Amber eyes focused on Kagome. "Come forward pup," she said, the same lilt to her voice. Kagome took a few steps into the room and then bowed deeply to the female Inu. The woman chuckled as she motioned for her to come closer. "Come closer I do not bite. I wish to apologize for my attitude this afternoon and for the way I addressed you earlier. Tell me what is your name?"

"Kagome my lady," Kagome replied as she straightened out and looked the woman in the eyes. Amusement shined within those golden orbs. Kagome Fidgeted then feeling very self conscious in that moment. She knew she must look a mess and she could feel the dirt still in her fur and on her skin. In that moment she really wished she could have a bath.

"Kagome," the woman paused then, "you are very brazen to look at me so, however I will not fault you. Again I apologize for my actions this afternoon. I hold no ill will towards you nor the human and her pup. I was just upset and I lashed out when I should not have. I feel, however, that it will take some time before I can accept the human and her pup. I am being rude now for I have not said my name, when you have already given yours. My name is Megumi and you may call me as such in private." Megumi then turned to Nabi who still stood at the door. "Nabi will you please get us some tea?"

"Of course, my lady," Nabi said as she bowed to them, "Would my lady like anything to snack on as well?"

"No that will not be necessary, but thank you Nabi."

"Very well I will return shortly with your tea my lady. "Nabi bowed again and closed the door leaving them alone.

"Come and sit here Kagome-san," Megumi said as she motioned to the cushion that was set on the opposite her.

Kagome nodded and walked forward kneeling down on the cushion. She adjusted her kimono smoothing it out as she knelt before Megumi. When she was situated she looked at the lady who now knelt about 2 feet away from her. She took in her feature's taking notice that the anger was gone. There was still a small sliver of pain, but it was overwhelmed by the amusement and curiosity that now shined.

"My lord tells me that you saved his life," Megumi said looking at Kagome, "For this I am eternally grateful. He also tells me that you act as a pup, you have no control over your instincts and you do not know how to harness your youki." Kagome nodded then unsure of what to say or if she could even speak. "You may speak freely here Kagome-san," she said taking notice of her hesitance, "there is no need to uphold the the rigidness of propriety or court here. I will as least ask that you do still show respect to me"

"Yes I shall Megumi-sama," she replied, "and yes I did save Touga-sama. I don't really remember much of what happened. I just remember there was a feeling that was pushing me to go through the building even when it was burning down around me. When I reached the room where Touga-sama was, he was locking swords with a human who I think was supposed to be Izayoi-san's guard."

Megumi's eye brow rose at what Kagome said, but remained silent. A knock came at the door before it opened and there knelt Nabi with a tray of tea. She lifted the tray and stood walking into the room she knelt again and placed the tray down. She took one cup and placed before Kagome and then placed the other before Megumi. She bowed and stood taking the tray with her. She closed the door again, not once saying a word to them.

"You say that you think he was her guard, pleas explain," Megumi said as she lifted the her cup of tea to her lips.

"Well I'm not sure, there was too much ash floating in the air so I'm not sure, but I remember seeing blood staining the guards weapon but it was not covering the edge of the blade so I know he hadn't hit Touga-sama. The whole room smelled of her blood and birthing fluids though so I don't know if it did happen, but I think her guard may have killed her before Touga-sama arrived."

"You say that and yet she sits here on the palace grounds alive and well, if she had been killed how does she live?"

"I do not know," Kagome replied guardedly. Megumi's eyes narrowed but she didn't remark on Kagome's guarded reply.

"It just so happens that my lord has a sword that can heal any wound and bring those who have died back to the world of the living if their soul has yet to be taken by the little reapers of the underworld. The sword allows him to see them you see, and so it allows him to cut them down. It will not harm a living creature, but it will harm those of the underworld or a creature of this world that is particularly evil."

Kagome nodded in understanding, even though she already knew this truth. She lifted her own cup to her lips taking an experimental sip of the tea to find that it was green tea with a hint of honey. Megumi chuckled as she watched Kagome sip the tea.

"I prefer to have a little honey in my tea, I hope you do not mind but I can not drink it plain. I do so like the flavor that the honey give's it."

"No I don't mind," Kagome replied a small smile gracing her lips, "in fact I really like this. It does give it a nice flavor."

Megumi graced her then with her own small smile. She then sighed as she placed the cup down and fixed Kagome with a more serious stare. Kagome shifted slightly becoming a little nervous again.

"You hold many secrets Kagome-san," Megumi said rather bluntly, "I will not begrudge you your secrets though I hope that you would open up to my lord and I about them soon. I'm sure that my lord has already expressed his wish to make you an official member of this pack." At Kagome's nod she continued. "I have already accepted his claim, that is why I wanted to meet with you before you met with him. I wished to get to know you a little more. You will be meeting with him when we are done here. He will explain to you what is going to happen and most likely place a temporary mark on you until you can be brought before the other lords and officially made a member of this pack. I will help you if you need it, in your lesson's of our way and of court."

"Thank you Megumi-sama," Kagome said as she bowed to her to show her gratefulness.

"I thought I told you there was no need for that," Megumi chided softly amusement ringing in her voice again. Kagome blushed and ducked her head slightly. "There is something I have been remiss to mention. I have son, between my lord and I of course. He is now the western lord, and you will have to meet with him as well. Though My lord has already passed his claim to the west on to our son, he is still alpha and his word is still final in many matter's, but those pertaining to the west. Also our son still need's to be reconsigned by the others as lord of the west or else the claim will be voided." Megumi waved her hand then. "Enough of that though, finish your tea, I will call for Nabi."

Kagome nodded as she lifted her cup to her lips again. She shivered as she felt the energy around them pulsed. It felt much stronger inside the room than it had outside and she realized that the energy was coming from Megumi. They sat calmly sipping their tea as the energy settled again. A few minutes later there came another knock at the door, before it slid open to reveal Nabi.

"You called my lady?" Nabi asked as she bowed.

"Yes," Megumi replied, "It is time for Kagome-san to meet with my lord. Would you please guide her to his study?"

"Yes my lady," she bowed again and turned her attention to Kagome, "Please follow me Kagome-sama." Kagome stood and turned to Megumi and bowed.

"It was nice talking with you Megumi-sama," She said as straightened.

"It was nice to talk with you as well," She replied.

Kagome smiled and moved towards the door. She walked out past Nabi and waited for Nabi to slide the door closed. Nabi closed the door and took up her place in front of Kagome once more. She lead Kagome back out of the building towards the gate where they stopped only long enough for the guards to open for them to pass. Once more they stepped up onto the walkway and made their way back into the main building of the palace. After a few twists and turns they reached a set of stairs. Taking the stairs up they turned right and followed the hall down a way before stopping at a door. There was no barrier up for this room but the energy that Kagome could feel coming from within was enough to know who it was. Nabi knocked on the door and they waited for permission to enter.

"Enter," a deep voice called from within the room.

Nabi slid the door open. To reveal a moderate sized room. The walls were covered with shelves that held scrolls. Many of them were rolled up, while some of them were laid out flat and stacked on top of each other. There also appeared to be some that were bound in a volume format. A few ferns decorated the corners and there in the middle kneeling in front of a long mahogany desk like table was Touga. There were a few cushions in front of the desk for whomever he held an audience to sit upon.

Touga, himself currently had his head bowed over a scroll a pensive look upon his face. He was no longer adorned in his armor and fur, and he was dressed in a fresh Kimono. The armor in question was currently set on a stand off to his left, two of his swords resting on a rack just above the stand.

"My lord I have brought Kagome-sama to see you," Nabi said as she bowed low. Touga looked up then his features lightening.

"Thank you Nabi you are dismissed," he said, "I will call for you when we are done." Nabi straightened up and proceeded to walk away, leaving Kagome standing in the hall just outside of his study. "Come in Kagome-san, have a seat," he said motioning for her to come and sit before him.

Kagome took the few steps into the room and turned to close the door. After closing the door she moved forward and knelt on one of the cushions, smoothing out her kimono as she did. Touga nodded in approval before turning his attention to the walls around them. His aura began to pulse as his youki lined the walls. He was muttering something under his breath. Once he was satisfied that no-one would be able to hear them he turned his attention to back to her.

"I know that you have already met with my mate," he began, "I see that you have come out unscathed. I apologize for her actions as I'm sure she herself has already, but that is not why I wish to speak with you. I told you before we came here that I would make you a part of my pack, and that I will teach you the way's of the Inu. I meant what I said, however, I wish to know the reason's for why you do not know, things you should. You need not worry, no one will hear us here."

Kagome chewed on her lower lip as she thought about what to tell him. She wondered if he would believe her. They sat there in silence for a few minutes as she continued to mull over her thoughts. Touga watched the many emotions flit across her face and through her eyes. She was like an open book, it was amazing. He would have to teach her how to hide these as they would become her enemy in court. He watched as she finally came to a decision, for her eyes lightened slightly.

" I am not from here," she began slowly, "what I mean to say is that I am not from this time. I was born in the future as a human." She watched him gauging his reaction. Though he was more open than Sesshomaru he was still a lord and his features were still guarded.

She continued then, telling him of her fifteenth birthday and her journey through time. She told him about the Shikon No Tama and how she traveled with his youngest all across Japan to recover the pieces of the jewel she had broken. She told him of the friends and enemies they made and finally she told him of the final battle again Naraku. She told him of the light that had engulfed her, whisking her away from Inuyasha and her friends. She told him of the voices and lastly of the change she underwent.

"And then I woke in a clearing not far from Izayoi-san's home and the rest you already know."

There was a silence for many minutes as Touga took in all that she said. He could smell no lies from her and as her emotions were not guarded he knew that she spoke the truth. He now knew that there was a future in which he was gone and his youngest had to face the harshness of the world without him or Izayoi. He knew there was a future in which his oldest would finally begin to open up to someone. The proof was sitting before him. Kagome fidgeted slightly becoming nervous when he did not say anything.

"I believe you" he finally said, "however, I would like poof of your miko abilities."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly in disbelief before a smile spread across her face. Relief flooded through her as the knowledge of his belief sunk in.

"What kind of proof are you asking for Touga-sama?" She asked. Her head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"I'm sure you know how to flare your aura," he replied, "I would like to look inside yourself and draw out your miko energies and flare them outwards, but only a little."

Kagome nodded before she closed her eyes. She was unsure if she would be able to do it but she concentrated. She emptied her mind of any stray thoughts. Finding her center of peace she began to focus all her thoughts and energy on finding her miko energy. After a few moments she felt the familiar spark of power as within her minds eye a ball of pink light formed. Unaware of what was happening around her as she concentrated on the task asked of her, she did not see Touga's eyes widen.

He could feel the energy that was rolling off of her. Though it was somewhat muted, it was holy energy. He could feel it growing slightly by each minute and it made him realize that what he felt was only the tip of the iceberg. He stretched his youki outwards towards her. Prodding at the energy feeling its warmth but not getting hurt by it. She was powerful, strong, but at the same time so very weak. She would need someone to protect her.

"That is enough" he called to her. After a few moments the energy all but disappeared. Kagome opened her eyes feeling drained. "I have seen enough. You are quite powerful, though you are untrained. I can see now that there is much you will need to learn."

Kagome blinked at him in surprise, wondering what he meant by she was powerful. There was no way she had that much power. Her eyes dimmed slightly as her thoughts took a darker turn. No, there was definitely no way she was powerful at all, Inuyasha and Kikyo had told her themselves on many occasions. Touga saw the sadness and self-worthlessness in her expression, though he chose wisely not to say anything at this point in time. He would cross that bridge when it came to it. Instead he would focus on telling Kagome the things she would need to know. Clearing his throat to get her attention he began to speak once more.

"As I have said you will be a part of this pack, I will place a temporary claim on you until a proper ceremony has been scheduled. This claim will protect you from any who would threaten your life here in the fortress and also show you to be a part of this pack. When the ceremony is held you will be made an official part of this pack. Until such time you will remain in your current room in the guest house. I do not remember if I told you previously, but I have another son. He will be reaching his 500th summer soon, which would be the equivalent of 19 summers for a humans lifespan."

"Before I left for my battle against that dragon," he practically spat out the last part, "I passed my claim to the west on to him. He is now the western lord, though it is not official yet. I would hope that you will get along with each other, at least civilly if nothing else. There is a lot you will be learning and there may be times I or my mate can not teach you, if it is within his power I will have him teach you or I will appoint you a tutor for the times we can not be there. I would also like for you to meet him in an informal setting before you are made a pack member and formally introduced into the court. If it is alright with you I will call for him now."

Kagome took in everything he said her mind was almost spinning at the prospect of the things she would need to learn. Not only that but to find out that Sesshomaru was basically the same age as her in human years at least, sort of through her for a loop. Focusing back on the topic at hand she took a deep breath preparing herself for the inevitable. Her thought was, might as well get it done and over with.

"I would like to meet with him if it is not too much trouble Touga-sama," she replied.

"Very well," he said as she dropped the sound barrier knowing that the meeting was for the most part over. He flared his youki out searching and finding the individual he was looking for. He let his youki pulse once wrapping it around the individual. Not even a moment later there came a knock at the door. "Enter," Touga called to the person.

The door slid open to reveal Sesshomaru. He was as immaculate looking as she remember except he was missing somethings. He was not wearing his armor and the fur that was wrapped around his shoulder was missing as well. His sash looked empty without the Tenseiga or Bakusaiga which she was used to seeing. The biggest thing that had her blushing and turning back around was that he was shirtless, for he had been in the dojo training.

"You called father," he said in the same silky monotonous voice that she remembered.

~To be Continued


	4. Chap 4: First Lesson

AN: My wrist has been acting up, so I haven't been able to do too much. I'm probably going to take a small break for a day or two before I start the next chapter. There were some continuity issues which have been fixed in the previous chapters. I wonder if any of you can tell. I also wish to clear some things up before I continue on with the story. Since what I have to say is lengthy I have posted it to my live journal. Here is the URL: .com/

Word Count: 4,580

Chapter 4: First Lesson

Kagome could not believe what she had seen. She kept her face forward refusing to turn and make sure she wasn't seeing things. If it was possible her face became even more red as the emblazoned image of Sesshomaru's bare chest flitted across her vision again. Touga who was taking in the interaction had to fight back a chuckle as he watched Kagome's face turn color faster than a chameleon.

"You called," Sesshomaru repeated a trace of annoyance in his voice. Touga turned his attention from Kagome to his eldest.

"Yes," Touga replied, "I would like to introduce you to the young lady who saved this Touga's life."

Touga motioned to Kagome as he spoke, watching his son for any reaction other than the icy indifference that he always showed. Kagome seemed to have snapped out of her own daze as Touga's voice filled the room. She mentally shook herself before focusing on what was happening before she made more of a fool of herself. Sesshomaru for his part did not show that he had heard his father, nor did he show that he had noticed Kagome at all. He stood there in the door his face as impassive as before, though his eye's showed the barest hint of his annoyance. Touga regarded him silently before a small smirk graced his features. It was brief but he had seen the quick glance and small flicker of curiosity in his son's eyes.

"Sesshomaru, this is Kagome-san," he spoke once more getting both of their attention, "Kagome-san this is my oldest and now lord of the west Sesshomaru."

Kagome swallowed and hoped she wasn't blushing anymore as she turned to face Sesshomaru once more. She took a brief moment to observe him once more her cheeks tinting pink. Aside from looking slightly younger he still looked the same. In the back of her mind she could hear the faintest whisper of thought that had her eye's widening slightly. 'Mine...' Kagome shook her head slightly before focusing once more. She watched as one of his delicate brow's lifted in that same condescending way as if to say 'well?'

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she finally said. In returned all she received was his customary 'hn.' Kagome huffed in annoyance at that, thinking that he definitely hasn't changed.

Sesshomaru took in the Inu before him with some interest, though he would never show it or so he thought. Though she was filthy, she was appealing to look at even if she was somewhat unrefined. Her Kimono was wrinkled in places, and her hair was a ruffled mess showing that she had possibly been sleeping. Her tail which was draped over her shoulder was slipping slightly. She looked as though she still had not had a chance to bath since they arrived earlier that day. Her eyes were the most striking color he had seen. Though he had seen plenty of females that were far more appealing than her, she had a certain pull to her. He couldn't place it at this moment in time, but he would figure her out. He felt his lips twitch slightly though he resisted the urge to smirk as he watched her face contort in annoyance at his response to her greeting. She had a lovely voice as well he thought briefly. He took a deep breath taking in her scent, which smelled of various wildflowers with the faintest hint of sakura.

Touga watched them interact his eye's dancing with amusement. Plan's for the future began to formulate in his mind. Maybe he would finally break the shell of ice that his son had erected around himself, and get a few grand pups out of it as well. At this thought he chuckled, bringing their attention back to him. He coughed then making himself look as though he were innocent, before he spoke once more.

"She has no understanding of how to control or interpret her instincts, use her youki, or be an inu in general. She has revealed to me a truth in which explains why this is so, though I will not divulge it without her consent. I have decided to take her in and teach her these things as a way to pay my dept to her. She will be made a member of this pack and as such she will be treated with respect. I also except you to help teach her when you are able." He fixed his son with a stare then, his look broke no room for argument.

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's initial reply once more, "I shall do as you ask father, though do not expect me to babysit." Touga sighed then, knowing that was as good as it was going to get. "If that is all I shall return to my training."

"Yes that is all, thank you for coming," he replied giving his son freedom to leave. Sesshomaru gave the barest incline of his head in a show of respect before closing the door and leaving. "I apologize for my son, he wasn't always like this. There was a time when he smiled and laughed like anyone else, though that was long ago."

Kagome fixed him with an incredulous look than, not believing that mister stick up his ass, ice block, had in fact been somewhat normal. Touga smiled wistfully, before standing and motioning for Kagome to stand. Kagome stood running her hand over to kimono to smooth it out as best she could.

"Come now," he spoke, "I will mark you as pack and than call for Nabi. You must be tired and hungry after all this."

He walked to her then taking her right wrist gently in his hand. Kagome watched him with mild curiosity, wondering exactly how he was going to mark her. Nothing happened at first until she felt his youki swirling through his hand and over her skin. She felt her own energy rise up then and pushed it back not wanting to hurt him or anyone else. She could feel his youki permeate her flesh and she squirmed some what. She watched as he raised his other hand then and with one claw he lightly traced a crescent moon into the underside of her wrist. The claw was also swirling with his youki. She watched as a faint indigo outline of a crescent appeared where he traced and seemed to pulse with his youki before settling. He pulled away then.

"That is a temporary mark only," he spoke wanting to reiterate what had already been said before, It carries enough of my youki to mark you as a member of this pack. When it has been made official I will remark you and that mark will darken and fill in. That mark will remain with you until you have taken a youkai mate. If you take a human mate that mark will always be with you."

Kagome nodded rubbing her wrist lightly. Touga seeing that she understood flared his youki out once more calling for Nabi. A few moments later a knock sounded at the door before it opened. Nabi bowed to them both.

"You called my lord?"

"Yes," he replied, "Please escort Kagome back to her room and make sure she gets something to eat. After that please check on Izayoi and then you are free for the rest of the evening."

"Of course my lord."

Kagome stood then turning to Touga.

"Thank you for listening to me and or explaining what will be happening," she said. "If you wish to tell your mate of what I have told you, please do, as she expressed her wish to know. Please don't tell Sesshomaru though, I'm not ready for him to know."

"I shall keep your confidence," Touga replied with a dip of his head.

"Thank you again Touga-sama," Kagome said as she bowed and then left the room.

Many hall's and a covered pathway found Kagome back in her room bidding Nabi farewell as she left to check on Izayoi and retrieve her meal. Sighing Kagome turned back to the room, Already bored as she came to the realization that she had nothing to do. As far as she could tell there was nothing else in this room aside from the few required comforts. There were only two lanterns lit which were the one's by the door. They cast an eerie glow about that side of the room. Kagome not having anything else to do, grabbed one of the lanterns and using the candle from it she lit the other lanterns in the room. She returned the lantern back to its original place and then moved back to where the futon was.

She began the task of unrolling the futon and laying it out. She placed the comforter over that before placing the pillow at the head of the bed. Grimacing as she eyed the small cylindrical pillow, she knew that her head wasn't going to remain on it and she wished desperately for a normal pillow like the one that she had on her bed back home in the future. Home, she really missed her mother, brother and grandfather. She shook her head from that line of thought before she could get too deep into it. It would not do to dwell on things she could not change.

A knock on the door brought her out of any other thoughts she could have on the subject, for which she was grateful. Standing she made her way over to the door and opened it to find Nabi standing with a covered tray and a bundle of cloth under her arm. She motioned for Nabi to enter watching as she walked over and placed the tray down on the low table.

"I have brought you your meal Kagome-sama," she began, "I have also brought you a sleeping Kimono since I believe you are currently lacking in clothing."

Nabi held out the bundle for her to take.

"Thank you Nabi-san," she said as she took the bundle and placed it on top of the chest for now. She then walked over to the table and sat as Nabi removed the cover and revealed the meal before her. It was nothing extravagant but it looked delicious. On the tray was a bowl of white rice, a portion of fried fish, and smoked chicken. There were also some steamed vegetables.

"Is there anything else you require Kagome-sama?"

"I would really like a bath," she trailed as she tried not to drool over the food. Nabi hid her smiled behind her hand as she stood and bowed.

"As it is too late in the evening I shall bring you to the spring in the morning after your meal. I shall bid you a good night now," Nabi said as she made her way to the door, "When you are done with your food just leave your tray outside the door, another servant will retrieve it."

"I will, thank you again Nabi-san," said Kagome with an earnest smile on her face, "you have a good night as well."

Nabi bowed again and closed the door leaving her to her meal. Kagome bowed her head placing her hands together as she gave a small prayer with her wish of safety for her family. With a soft exclamation of "itadakimasu," she picked up the chopsticks and dug into her meal. She hadn't realized exactly how hungry she was until she had finished the food. She had been surprised that she had even been able to eat all of it. Making sure all of the dishes were on the tray she picked it up and walked to the door. Holding the tray in one hand she opened the door and then placed the tray down on the floor just in front of the door.

Closing the door she made her way back over to the futon, grabbing the kimono that Nabi left for her and pulled back the comforters. She unwound her tail letting it settle around her, and then began the arduous task of untying her obi. Once she managed to get the knot undone she unwound her obi and then folded it with care. Carefully she removed the 3 layers of the kimono and folded each of them until she was left in her wrappings. Of course, she thought, not only would her clothing have changed but her undergarments as well. Mumbling about evil voices she undid her chest bindings rolled them up. She then dressed in the kimono, tying it shut.

Once she was satisfied that it wouldn't come open she stood and made her way around the room, blowing out the lanterns. Her eyes adjusted to the dark quickly as the last lantern went out. She effortlessly made her way back over to the futon and then laid down pulling the comforter over herself. She snuggled into the futon hugging the comforter close as she let her mind go blank and the peace of sleep take over.

The next morning she awoke to the morning sun filtering in through her shoji and just in time it seemed as there came a knock at the door. She yawned and sat up stretching out the kink's in her muscles. Standing she slowly made her way to the door. She opened the door a sliver and peeked out into the hall to see who it was. Finding that it was none other than Nabi, she opened the door wider to allow her entrance.

"Good Morning Kagome-sama," Nabi said as she gave a small bow. Walking into the room she placed a small tray down and held up her arms to show she had brought her some clothing. "My Lady thought that Kagome-sama would need something else to wear so she has provided you with a Kimono for today. I have a towel for you to dry with and I brought a comb and some hair clips. If it would please Kagome-sama I could fix your hair for you after your bath." As she said this she produced a small box of cypress from under arm and placed it on the other end of the table.

"Thank you Nabi," Kagome replied, "I don't know what I would without your help, though I think I can take care of my own hair."

"You are welcome Kagome-sama," Nabi replied, "I enjoy serving you."

She walked over to the table and sat on the cushion removing the cover to reveal her breakfast of white rice and miso soup. She once again said a small prayer of thanks for the food before picking up the chopsticks and digging in. When she was done eating Nabi gathered the trays and the towel and kimono and stood making her way to the door. Kagome stood and followed her out of the room without a word. Nabi led her to the right, down to the end of the hall and then left down to the end of that hall. They came out into another walkway this one was only a few feet long as they entered into another smaller building from which Kagome could smell the sulfur of the spring. The entry was simple with two doorways, one leading off to the left, the other to the right. Kagome assumed that this meant there were separate springs for male and female.

"That door way leads to the wash room and spring for the males," Nabi said motioning to the door on the left. "This one leads to the one for the females."

With that explanation over with she led Kagome into the door on the left and slid a sliding door she hadn't noticed before shut. She walked over the the wall then and hung the kimono on a pole that was meant for clothing. She then placed the tray down and went about gathering the things Kagome needed for washing up. She practically herded Kagome over to the bench where a drain was set up to drain water while she went through another door Kagome hadn't noticed and returned with a few bucket fulls of water. She than sat down a few clay jars before her.

"These jars have oils for cleaning your hair," she said as she then produced a cake of lye soap and handed it to her. "do you require any help with bathing?"

"No thank you," Kagome said with a small grimace a she eyed the lye soap.

"Than I shall return after I bring these trays to the kitchen," she said as she then gathered up the discarded tray and promptly left the room.

Kagome sighed letting her tail fall to the ground, she disrobed quickly tossing the sleeping kimono to the side. She sat on the bench then and grabbed one of the wooden buckets and promptly drenched herself in the water. She then picked up the cake of lye and began to scrub, ignoring the harshness of it against her skin. She scrubbed every inch of herself until she no longer felt dirty. She then doused herself once more to rinse off the soapy residue. She sighed when she noticed there was only one more bucket of water which wouldn't be enough to rinse her hair completely or even get her tail. Maybe she would need Nabi's help after all. As if summoned by her thoughts there came a knock at the door.

"I have returned Kagome-sama," came Nabi's voice.

"Thank goodness," she said, "I think I might need your help after all Nabi."

Nabi opened the door and poked her head in seeing Kagome's sheepish expression. She giggled as walked in and closed the door before walking over and picking up the empty buckets.

"What is it you would like for me to do?"

"Could you help with my tail while I wash my hair?"

"Of course I will Kagome-sama," Nabi replied as she reentered the room with the spring and returned with the buckets full of water.

Within minutes Kagome was working the oils into her hair while Nabi worked on the end of her tail. When Kagome was satisfied that her hair was as clean as it was going to get, she began to rinse her hair. By this time Nabi was already half done with he tail. After several more buckets of water and more oil, Nabi and Kagome deemed that her tail was clean and she entered into the room with the spring and proceeded to soak.

"I shall retrieve some more towels." Nabi said as she left the room for a few minutes and returned with the towel she had originally brought plus some.

Unfortunately Kagome wasn't allowed to soak for long, and about fifteen minutes later she was standing and wrapping and towel around her body. She took and another towel and after ringing her hair out she wrapped her hair in the towel. With Nabi's help she dried her tail until it was literally a fuzzy mess of fluff. They re-entered the first room where again with Nabi's help she dressed in the kimono that had been provided for her use. The under layer's were shades of soft pink while the top most layer of the kimono was a shimmering white. Clouds of sky blue swirled around the edges of the sleeves and curled around her chest to her back where a beautiful Indigo crescent was embroidered. After putting on the tabi she was presented with a pair of simple geta to don her feet.

Nabi then proceeded the shoo her back towards her room while she tried to dry her hair. Soon Kagome found herself kneeling at the table in the backside of her room while Nabi placed the box from before in front of her. Opening it to revealed a velvet lining that housed a simply carved comb made of wood with what appeared to be jade inlaid around the handle and swirled through the back of it. The bristles while course were also soft which Kagome found to be a strange combination. Also laid carefully into the velvet lining of the box were several silver clips of various sizes. A few of them had ornaments that dangled from them such as little crescents or sakura blossoms. There was also a white silk ribbon in the box which Kagome took out instead, not wanting to break the clips.

Picking up the brush she ran it through her hair continually until she was satisfied that all the knots and tangles were gone. She then gathered the hair up and tied it together with the ribbon before pushing it back over her shoulder. She then took the brush to the fur smoothing the fur until it was nice and sleek while still being fluffy. Replacing the comb in the box she closed it and held it out to Nabi. Nabi simply pushed it back into her hands with a shake of her head.

"This is yours to keep," she said with a smile on her face, "Come Kagome-sama, we must not be late for your first lesson."

Kagome stood quickly re-situated her tail over her shoulder before hurrying after her. She grabbed her geta, which she had discarded at the door, as she rushed out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Along the way they ran into a few servants, who Nabi greeted. After few more twists and turns they came out to a rock garden. Just behind it there was another building from which the sounds of weapons and flesh hitting one another was coming. She realized belatedly that it must be the dojo, and for a moment she thought that was where they were heading until she noticed Touga a little way off to her left. Nabi bowed then softly wish her good luck before leaving.

Kagome fidgeted slightly before taking a calming breath and making her way over to Touga. For his part Touga had already seen her and was watching her as she came towards him. She was nervous, he could tell, though she held herself with an unconscious air of confidence and moved with a grace she probably didn't even notice she had. She was still slightly jumpy but no where as much as she had been yesterday. He knew with time and the proper training she could give any of his warriors and any courtier a run for their money. For now though they would start with the basics.

"Good morning Kagome-san," he greeted as she neared him.

"Good Morning Touga-sama," she greeted in return with a small bow.

"I'm going to cut to the chase Kagome-san," he began, "I can not teach you how to use your instincts as that is something that will come naturally to you. I can, however, teach you about them, how to recognize those urges or feelings, and how to suppress or control certain ones. I will also be teaching you how to tap into your youki, though those lessons will come later. My mate has offered to teach you about the proper rules of court etiquette and things that must be observed here in this palace and even further out in the town below."

He paused then letting what he said sink in and gauging her reaction. She tilted her head to the side as she considered what he said. At first she was confused by what he said but as she thought about it she realized it was true. There were many things that were instinctual, such as knowing what scents were what. There were also other things that while instinctual had to be learned first. She sighed as she knew she had a lot to learn and wondered briefly if she would even remember it all.

Touga chuckled lightly as he watched her expressions change. He decided to save her from further headache by speaking then.

"Today we will be an easy day," he began, "I won't start lecturing you over things just yet. Instead today will be a simple mediation exercise. You will be trying to tap into your inner beast. In order for you to understand many of the instinctual things that you will do you need to under stand your baser side, the side of you that control's those instinctual needs. You will also need to recognize it for what it is, a part of you that is more primal and does not use the reasoning that your rational side does."

With that he led her over to a couple of flat stones and motioned for her to sit on one. She moved forward doing as he told. Once he was satisfied that she was situated he made himself comfortable on the stone in front of her. He faced her than and began instructing her on taking deep slow breaths.

"Calm your mind and erase all thought's from it," he said softly, "You may not tap into your beast today but that is alright. I want you to just let yourself drift within for now, find your center of peace and go from there."

Kagome did as she was told, though it was a little difficult for her as her thoughts had been all over the place the last few days. Eventually she was able to let her mind go blank and she found her center of peace. She was wrapped in a calming warmth that after a moment she came to recognize as her miko powers. She felt so warm, it was a feeling that she loved, though it was quickly washed away as she felt as if she had been doused in a chilled river. She felt the coolness of her youki wrap around her then and suddenly she was face to face with a red eyed black inu.

She was so startled that she gave out a yelp of surprise as she backed away from it in her mind. She didn't realize that she had also fallen over backwards until she opened her eyes and the feeling of her finders buried in sand met her senses. In the back of her mind she heard a soft barking sound that sounded vaguely like a laugh before it faded. Sitting back up she saw Touga looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"Are you alright Kagome-san?" he questioned her.

Kagome nodded and proceeded to tell him what had happened. He laughed then and told her it had been her inner beast, and it appeared that it had a sense of humor. He told her honestly that he had not thought she would find and link with it so soon. He was impressed and that was saying something. He stood then and helped her up, telling he that their lessons were over as it was already lunch time. Kagome's eyes widened at that revelation and she looked at him in shock. Touga had to hide another laugh behind a cough as he guided her back into the palace and towards the kitchens. Saying that she needed food before her lessons with his mate.

~To be Continued


	5. Chap 5: Part Of the Pack

A/N: I apologize for such a long delay in between this chapter and the last. I thought after I got over my cold and my wrist started feeling better that I would have time to work on it, but things just kept getting in the way of my writing. Not only that, but since the new Pokemon games came out on the sixth, they have consumed the life(I'm such a geek). Anyways I hope the length of this chapter will make up for my absence, as it is almost a full six pages longer than my normal eight page length.

For those who have not read my last journal post on live journal here is the link again(sorry for those on that couldn't click it since I forgot that the urls don't translate over): http:/ / konekotsukino . livejournal . com / ( copy/paste and remove the spaces)

This chapter is dedicated to all those in Japan who have lost their homes, loved ones or both during the earthquake and following tsunami.

Word count: 8,568

Chapter 5: Part Of the Pack, Passage of the West

The next few weeks passed in much the same order. She would awaken in the morning, eat and then bathe; meditate through the morning with Touga and then attend etiquette lessons with Megumi till the evening. She would normally grab a quick snack in between lessons as she didn't have time for a full meal. In what little free time she had she would explore the grounds or spend time with Izayoi and Inuyasha. She saw little of Sesshomaru during these weeks, for which she was both happy and sad about. She tried not dwell on those thoughts though, for she wasn't ready to analyze them.

It was on her second morning there that a seamstress came to her room and took her measurements. Nabi had provided her with another Kimono like the previous morning and once the seamstress was done she left to take her bath. Later in the evening the seamstress returned with three full length kimono's, under layers included. Kagome was made to stand on a box while the seamstress poked and prodded her with pins, making sure that every was the correct length. She had to fight to stay still while the seamstress made what corrections were needed. It took about an hour to finish pinning all three kimono's. As soon as the seamstress finished she was gone with the kimono's leaving Kagome to collapse in a boneless heap for a few minutes before she felt she was able to move normally again.

The next morning found her waking to a full wardrobe of Kimono's of varying style and elegance. She had several new tabi socks, geta and a few new sleeping Kimono's as well. Her eyes were wide in shock. Nabi explained that once the seamstress had gotten the more precise measurements she was able to create the full wardrobe and finish it for this morning. The seamstress was an elderly half blind Kumo, with thick wiry brown hair. She had deep mahogany colored eyes which shown with an appraising light. Nabi helped her to pack away the kimono's in the chests in the back side of the room and then they were off once more to her lessons.

On the first morning of her third week she arrived at the rock garden like usual and found Touga waiting for her as usual. They greeted each other and assumed the usual positions on the flat rocks. Kagome took a few deep breaths and centered herself, preparing to come face to face with her beast once more. Over the past few weeks Touga had explained to her that once there was a time when the beast did not have a separate conscious, but over time as they evolved many learned how to separate themselves from their more primal side. Though they couldn't part with it completely since that meant they would have denied a part of themselves and in doing so probably doomed themselves to insanity. Instead they kept it separate so as to always be aware of their more primal roots.

Once more she was submersed in darkness, but only for a moment; it was quickly replaced by a scene of her own making. Lush green grass covered the ground and tree's dotted the landscape. A small lake was of to the left. Concentrating a little harder she focused on her Inner beast. They had been doing this for the past few weeks to get her acquainted with this new part of her. Soon a large Black Inu appeared. She was sure that the form it was taking was her true form were she to transform. Black fur covered sinewy muscles and red eyes fell upon her with a playful look. Long almost wolf like ears stood straight on top of its head. On its cheeks you could make out a bright green stripe. The Inu was currently about the size of Kirara when she took her larger form, though she had a feeling that this was just a size it chose here in their mind so as to get her used to it.

She had found over her time of meditation that her inner beast didn't physically speak in the sense of a human tongue. Instead it communicated its emotions or what it wanted through its actions and a series of barks or other noises. Though because they were one and the same she could hear its voice in her head. She greeted her Inner beast, giggling slightly when it pounced her and greeted her in return. She also came to a swift realization that because they were the same person as a whole, everything her she knew or had experienced, so had her beast. Today they sat by the lake in the environment she had created in her mind. Her beast laying its head on her lap, let out a content growl as she scratched its ears.

"Why do you not talk with mate?" it finally asked after a time. Kagome gave her beast a confused look.

"Mate?" she asked in reply, "What do you mean?"

"The silver haired one," her beast replied, "Why do you not talk with him?"

"Well I haven't spoken with Sesshomaru because it seems he is never around," she replied, "and if you haven't noticed he isn't much of a conversationalist. On top of that what do you mean by mate? Sesshomaru is not our mate."

"I have decided he will be mate," her beast replied in earnest, "In time you will see I am right."

Kagome sighed knowing better than to argue with her inner beast. She felt a tug then as a pulse of a familiar youki called to her.

"Alpha is calling," her beast said, "time for you to go."

Touga sent another light pulse of his youki into Kagome, trying to coax her from her meditation. He was soon rewarded when her eye's fluttered open. She looked slightly dazed for a moment before her gaze focused on him.

"Glad to see you have returned to the land of the living," Touga joked, "our time here is nearly up. There is something that I wished to inform you of before you left for your lessons with my first mate. A date has been decided for Sesshomaru's acceptance ceremony. On that date it will also be decided as to whether you will be a permanent member of this pack. The invitations will be sent out later this evening. The ceremony is to take place 3 weeks from now. Until then I will be suspending our lessons in favor of your hurried learning of court ettiquete. From tomorrow on, you shall be spending your whole day with Megumi learning Court etiquette."

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in what he said. She felt slightly dizzy as she realized all the things she would need to learn in the few weeks time they had. She almost wasn't sure she would remember it all. She realized after a moment that either way she was going to be learning a lot no matter if her lessons with Touga had been suspended or not. Shaking her head she focused her attention back on the inu before her.

"I have arrived to escort you to your lessons with my lady," said Nabi as she appeared from seemingly no where. Despite the amount of time she had been here she still had trouble remembering which hall led where. She was glad that Nabi was there to help her as she followed her back through the castle. Nabi herself, had even assured her that with time she would soon know the fortress by heart.

Before she realized it, they had arrived at their destination and Nabi was bowing her farewell to her. Kagome waved as she said her goodbye, before turning to the door that led to Megumi's private meeting room. Knocking on the door she only had to wait a moment before she was bid to enter. She entered the room, closing the door behind her as she bowed and said her greetings to the female sitting before her. Megumi gave a small smile in return, motioning for her to sit before her. Kagome moved forward and sat on the cushion, being careful to remember her previous lessons as she kept her back straight and folded her hands demurely in her lap. She kept her head bowed slightly and her eyes lowered as she waited for approval from Megumi.

"You have shown great improvement over these last few weeks," Megumi stated, her soft lilting reaching Kagome's ears. "There is still much for you to learn and little time to learn it. Your lessons with me will increase from now until the gathering, as I'm sure you have already learned. Well then lets get to it. Show me that you remember what we learned so far."

Kagome did as she was told and stood. Over the next few minutes she performed several simple tasks, from walking, to bowing, to even sitting. All the while she kept her back straight, taking small steps and careful movements. Megumi eyed her with a critical look, searching for any flaws in her movements. She watched as all the while Kagome held her head high, the determination and thirst to prove herself clear to see in her eyes. Megumi applauded Kagome as she finished, motioning for her to sit again.

"You have learned well Kagome-san," she said in praise, "Remember to always hold your head high, unless you are showing deference to your betters or are submitting to your alpha. You show much grace in your movements, as if you were raised a noble all your life."

"Thank you Megumi-sama," Kagome said in reply, a light blush staining he cheeks.

"It is time we move on to the next lesson," Megumi said as she stood and moved over to a table, "Today we will be going over proper dinner ettiquete, as well as the proper way to serve tea."

Megumi knelt at the table then motioning for Kagome to take the seat opposite her. Kagome stood and followed her example, kneeling on the cushion placed opposite from her. She once again folded her hands in her lap, her back was ramrod straight.

"We will begin with serving the tea," Megumi said motioning to the pot that was sitting on the table. "Traditionally any guests you are entertaining are served first, then your alpha or your mate, if they are the same, is served, and then whomever else in present. Once all present are served you then serve yourself. I would to observe how you pour tea, remember to keep in mind what I said."

Kagome nodded as she reached for the tea pot with her right hand. She pulled back the sleeve of her kimono, slightly so that it would not interfere with the pouring of the tea and then lifted the pot supporting it with her left hand. She then poured the tea into Megumi's cup. All the while Megumi watched her, taking note of how she held the pot and poured the tea. When the tea was poured, Kagome placed the pot down and lifted Megumi's cup, placing it closer to her before taking her own and placing it in front of herself. She then folded her hands in her lap and waited for the critique.

"You did well, however you poured the tea too hastily," Megumi began, "When you pour the tea you must take great care. Tilt the pot only enough for the tea to pour and keep it close to the cup."

With that said she lifted her cup to her lips and took a sip. Kagome taking that as a signal to drink her own, Lifted her cup to her lips and sipped her own tea. The sat there in quite for a few moments sipping their tea. When they finished Megumi had her refill the glasses, gently repositioning Kagome's hands and guiding her till everything was perfect. Once that had been perfected they moved on to how to behave when dinner was in progress. Megumi explained that most of it was the same politeness and behavior used in most other things in court, however there were other things to observe.

"You can not partake of the meal until the alpha or ruling lord has taken the first bite. Once he has partaken of the food on his plate, then the rest of the gathering may do so. To do so before the alpha or ruling lord has, is considered extremely rude and a slight against him."

Kagome nodded her understanding as they practiced this, Megumi playing the part of the alpha or ruling lord. They went over the proper way to hold chopsticks and reviewed the proper terms of conversation. Finally Megumi declared them finished for the evening and allowed Kagome to leave for the evening meal. Nabi was already waiting at the door to escort her back to her room in the guest wing.

Over the next two weeks Kagome continued to attend lessons with Megumi, constantly reviewing what has been learned, as well as learning the intrigues of the court as well as the current court politics. It would be important for her to be up to date on all of the latest political information as well as the latest gossip, lest she be thought a simpleton. She was educated on the names of minor lords and ladies as well as the names of the more important families and the lords of the regions. She was also given as crash course in the history of the west and the importance of many of the buildings on the grounds.

She spent her free evenings wondering the palace grounds, familiarizing herself with every walkway, hall, and garden. When she wasn't wondering the grounds or in lessons she spent her time with Izayoi. She learned of her family and of her upbringing. She learned of her fathers anger when he found she was with child and that the child would be a hanyou. He had her sequestered away in one of their few private villa's with orders of secrecy to all of the soldiers and servants. She also learned of the order that had been given for the death of her unborn child at the moment of his birth and for her death if she did not cooperate. She comforted her and helped her in caring for Inuyasha on during those visits, knowing that she had been through so much, but she was following her own choices and that was what mattered.

Inuyasha for his part was almost the perfect little angel. Since he was still to young to crawl, walk, or talk it would be a while before he became the little devil that was sure to bring terror to many a servant. He was already showing signs of being a trouble maker as he would often pull on Kagome's hair or try to gnaw on her fingers. When he did that though she would only tut at him and tap his nose in a playful manner.

At the beginning of the third week the first of the many guests invited to the ceremony that was to take place, began to arrive. The first guest was a tall Ookami Youkai. He had broad shoulders, and long raven hair was pulled back into a high tail. He body was covered in course brown furs and armor. His striking blue eyes while stern in their own right held a great warmth as he greeted Touga and his mate. Kagome stayed off to the side hidden behind some tree's as she wasn't supposed to be seen yet. She kept her aura and scent carefully masked knowing that they had excellent sense of smell. At this great demons side was a young boy, looking to be around her younger brothers age. As she looked at him though her eyes widened as she finally came to recognize him. This young boy who had his short hair pulled back to mimic his father was none other than Kouga. Along with this Lord and his now identified son were about a dozen ookami all of a lower level youkai since they were not in humanoid form. Not to long after the Ookami arrived a few other demons had arrived all of lesser nobility.

After a while Kagome got bored of watching the arriving nobles and decided to find something else to entertain herself with. She made her way to the dojo, wishing to avoid the guests who would surely be making themselves at home in the guest wings. The familiar sound of fighting reached her ears as she entered the area where the dojo was located. She walked along the path head directly for the dojo, watching a servant tend to the rock garden as she passed. Walking up the steps and onto the wooden walkway she made her way around the building and to one of the open doors.

Peeking in she watched as in this room a bunch of young male youkai stood in rows going reviewing simple kata's. Some of them looked so awkward dressed in the plain gi and hakama meant for training. She realized that they must be in training to be part of the palace guard. Walking passed that door she made her way up to the next one peeking in to watch as a few guards went through some complicated sword movements. Turning her head to the left at the sound of someone being slammed into the ground she watched as a young male was being lifted up. She took note that they were in an outside practice ring of sorts.

Walking passed the second door she made her way around the corner just in time to watch as one of the guards was flung into the wall. She froze and looked in the direction he was thrown from to see Sesshomaru surround by other young guards. She tried not to blush as she took notice of his lack of a top once more. She watched as in a few short fluid and graceful movements he had successfully incapacitated all of the guards. She could see now even at his young age he was already so skilled, and she knew in the future he would still hold that same skill and grace with which he moved.

If she had been paying attention and not going off into her own thoughts she would have noticed when he turned to her. She would have also noticed when he narrowed his eyes and when he disappeared only to reappear in front of her. It by pure instinct that she dodged his claws, when he brought them down on her. She jumped backwards off of the walkway landing in a crouch. Her heart pounded as her wide eyes looked up at him. He disappeared again reappearing behind her. She jumped away just in time once again.

"What are you doing?" she asked him with a note of incredulity to her voice. His answer was to attack her again. With each of his attacks she barely dodged them until she was backed up against another wall. This was a bad place to be, she knew but she also knew she couldn't dodge him forever. As he came in for another attack she raised her hands in front of her and called forth her Miko energy, creating a barrier just in time. The barrier however wasn't strong enough to hold up against his attack and shattered after his applied some of this own youki.

Kagome panted, trying to catch her breath as she watched him warily. Sesshomaru straightened and lowered his hand. His features not once giving any insight on to what he was thinking. They stood there for a few moments in silence, seemingly unaware of their surroundings. Kagome's gaze darted around as her instincts began to rise again. She tried to tamp down the feeling of being trapped as she took note of those watching them.

"It seems you are not completely incompetent," Sesshomaru finally spoke as he turned around. Without a backwards glance he walked away leaving Kagome slightly confused and highly irritated.

She bristled at his words as she straightened and without a glance at any of the others on the training ground she angrily made her way back to her room. The whole way there she through of every foul word Inuyasha had ever used and applied it to Sesshomaru. Slamming the door to her room shut she made her way over to the chest on the other side of the screens and retrieved her sleeping kimono and a robe to put over that. She then made hr way to the bathhouse where she promptly scrubbed herself clean and then soaked in the spring. The whole time she was still thinking on what Sesshomaru said.

Finally she made it back to her room a her slightly damp tail slung over her shoulder and her damp hair left loose behind her. Dropping her dirty kimono to the floor she angrily made her way over to the table where her meal was already waiting. Dropping to the floor unceremoniously she let out a huff.

"What is his problem!" she finally shouted her fur standing on end once again. "Stupid ice lord with an icicle so far up his ass he has to make everyone else miserable." She continued to grumble as she ate her food and then prepared for bed.

She remained in her room the rest of the week, not even her curiosity to see some of the arriving lords and ladies could remove her from the room. She was still irritated with Sesshomaru and did not want a repeat of the dojo incident. Not only that but all of the powerful youki so close together were putting her on edge. If she did leave the room it was only to bathe or go to Izayoi's room. She was lucky that she did not have any lessons the rest of the week.

About half way through the week Megumi came to her room with Nabi and the seamstress. They spent that day in a flurry of different silks and patterns. During this event of making her ceremony kimono, she was informed that the lords of the four lands had already convened decided that she would be made a pack member if only she were to pass their examination first. She was also informed that not only would Sesshomaru's ceremony take place on this day but Izayoi and Inuyasha would be officially recognized as members of the royal family. For Izayoi she would be recognized as the second mate of Touga and as such would be given duties befitting her station and title. Inuyasha would be recognized as Touga's second son and heir in the event that something happened to Sesshomaru. Kagome was happy when she heard of this, though she knew it would still be a hard road for them as many would not accept them because of what they were.

The day came sooner than Kagome would have liked and soon she found herself being fussed over my several servants, including Nabi. They began early that morning, by dragging her to the bathhouse, not even giving her a chance to finish her food. They scrubbed her skin raw and washed her tail and hair. Rubbing scented oils into her skin they then proceeded to clothe her in a robe and drag her back to her room where they then tugged and pulled her hair until it was pin straight. The pulled it back into an elaborate bun, leaving some hair down to frame her face. After that they piratically ripped the robe from her body as they forced her to stand still while they draped layer after layer of silk over. Only when the final knot was secured and the obi in place was Kagome allowed to relax somewhat.

Nabi shooed the other servants out of the room as she then turned her attention to Kagome. Walking over she grabbed a familiar wooden case and from within she pulled out the pins clips and hair sticks. She expertly placed them into Kagome's hair before pulling out another smaller box to reveal face and lip paints. With a careful hand she painted Kagome's lips and added a light pink colored powder to her cheeks to bring out her blush. Declaring her ready she then left the room with only a few hours remaining before she would be presented to the lords.

A full length mirror had been set up in the room for this occasion. She took this brief moment of freedom she had to take in her appearance. The kimono she wore was a beautiful white, but when she moved she could see thread of shimmering silver woven into it. A simple sakura pattern starting in a dark indigo on the shoulders, weaved its way down to the hem of the sleeve where it lightened to a light blue. This same pattern was on the bottom half of the kimono working in the opposite for the color. The Stating at her thighs in a light blue it darkened into the dark indigo at her feet. As she turned her back to examine the back she could just make out the indigo crescent surrounded by lighter blue clouds. Half of the design was hidden by her tail, which was wrapped over her shoulder once again. Around her waist a light pink obi with simple swirling patterns in purple printed on it. She looked like a noble of the court, she was shocked that she almost didn't recognize herself. Had she really changed that much?

A knock on the door was heard before it opened to reveal Kota. He grinned at them and bowed. Kagome took this brief moment to take in the change in his usual armor. His long dark red hair was woven in a tight meticulous braid. Instead of the normal plainer looking black armor that he work he was now dressed in a bleached white bone armor that was polished to the point of looking as if it were a pearl. The insignia of the house of the moon was emblazoned in gold on his left breast plate and a few red tassels hung from where the main plate connected with the shoulder pieces. The shoulder pieces were strikingly similar to the shoulder piece of Sesshomaru's armor, though the spikes were somewhat smaller. An intricate silk indigo and silver sash was loosely tied around his waist. The kimono he was wearing under the armor was all black except for the left shoulder where a sakura pattern was embroidered. Sheathed at his side he wore his Katana.

"Ladies," he said as he rose from his bow, his orange eyes sparking with mischievousness. "I have been charged with being your escort and guard this evening."

"Kota!" Nabi yelled at him, "Show more respect in the presence of Kagome-sama."

"Whoa, whoa," he said as he held up his hands placatingly, "Calm down Nabi, I meant no disrespect and you know it."

Nabi sighed.

"Anyways I am here to escort you both to My lady's private meeting room from which we will depart for the ceremony when it is time."

"But Kagome-sama can not be seen yet," Nabi protested.

"Don't worry Nabi. All of the guests in this section of the palace and on the route we will take are already at the shrine," he said in reassurance, "even if there was someone along the way, they will not see her."

With that said he produced a veil from seemingly no where. Nabi blinked in confusion while Kagome just continued to watch the siblings.

"My lady thought that this might come in handy to keep Kagome-sama hidden from view," he said holding the veil up, "This veil was designed to let the wearing see the outside but it is thick enough so that others can't see the wearers face."

Kota handed the veil to Nabi so that she could arrange it over Kagome. The veil was big enough to drape over her head effectively hiding her face from view and her hair for the most part. The veil ended a little below her shoulders. Nabi used a few hair pins to secure it in place so that it wouldn't fall off.

"Don't worry I will make sure know one can get close enough to even peek at you," he said with a playful note, "On a more serious note, any who wish harm on you will receive harsh punishment regardless of their station."

"Thank you for helping Nabi," Kagome said, "and thank you Kota for being my protector."

Nabi replied with a cheerful your welcome while Kota blushed and replied with a more subdued tone. Kagome giggled at the way Kota was behaving; as if he were a boy who had never talked to a girl before. Coughing and composing himself Kota stood straight.

"Well it is time ladies, we must not make Megumi-sama wait."

"Of course," Kagome said as she stood, "lead the way oh great warrior." there was a hint of a teasing tone in her voice when she said that.

In a matter of minutes they were on their way down the covered walkway and through the halls of the palace. While most halls were empty there were a lost a few where servants were scrambling around in a hurry to get things in place for the ceremony and for the celebration that was to take place afterward. The closer they got to the private section of the palace the more nervous Kagome became. She clutched at the sleeves of her Kimono as they passed the gate into the royal families quarter of the palace. Soon they were standing before the door to Megumi's private meeting room as the door opened to reveal the lady herself. Nabi moved forward and removed the veil from Kagome's face so that Megumi could see her face.

She looked the same as she always did. Her kimono was the same as always with the exception of the robe which she wore. It was similar to her usual one with the exception of the large white inu which seemed to wrap around it. She practically pulled Kagome into the room as she made her sit on a cushion. She then placed a Cup of tea in her hands forcing Kagome to let go of the sleeves of her kimono. Kota remained outside as Nabi entered and closed the door. Nabi remained herself also remained quietly by the door.

"You must calm yourself pup," said Megumi as she sat in front of Kagome, "Drink the tea it will help some with your nerves." Kagome did as she was told, sipping the tea as she tried to calm herself and order her thoughts.

"I can't help but be nervous," she finally said, "I feel like I've been on edge for the past week. Now that I have to stand before all of the demons that I've felt here in the palace this past week I can't help but feel nervous and even more on edge."

Megumi nodded in understanding and graced her with a reassuring smile.

"I understand how you feel, but you must remain calm, I know part of you must feel like you need to run while the other part must feel like you must protect yourself. When I was finally old enough to attend the court gathers and was finally presented to the court, I too was nervous. In-fact; I almost fried a poor young lord who had thought to try and court me that very day. Needless to say I scared off any potential suitors for a while."

Kagome seemed to finally ease up some as she listened to Megumi tell her tale of her presentation to the court. She hadn't even realized how long they had been sitting there until Kota knocked on the door and then opened it.

"My lady," he said, "it is time. The Ceremony will be starting soon."

"Thank you Kota," Megumi said as she stood. She looked to Kagome with a soft, reassuring smile, "Come now pup it will pass quicker than you realize."

Kagome stood, she could feel her joints locking up as her nervousness returned ten fold. Nabi came forward and replaced the veil over her face for the moment. Megumi placed her hand on her back and gently guided her from the room. Kota remained in the lead to guard them, while Nabi trailed behind them. The made their way out of the royal family quarter and back onto the walkway. Once they made it back to the main building they entered into the halls and made their way through the building. After a few turns they mad their way back out onto another walkway. Off to the left Kagome could see the dojo however they were not heading in that direction. Instead they continued moving straight down the walkway towards a grouping of large tree's in the not to far away.

As the tree's towered over them Kagome slowly began to calm. The surrounding quiet of the small forest was doing wonders for her nerves. The calm did not last long; as they got closer to the shrine that was encased in the forest Kagome could feel the large conglomeration of youki ahead. Once more she was on alert as the nervousness from before pervaded her mind. Not only was she extremely nervous, but she was also on edge because of the large amount of youki. Her instincts were telling her to run while her rational thought was to confront the possible threat head on.

"Do not be afraid pup," Megumi said softly as she leaned close to her, "they will be much harsher if you are."

Kagome steeled herself then as they finally came to a stop before a set of doors. Sesshomaru was already standing in wait as well as Izayoi. Inuyasha was awake and on alert in her arms, his small nose twitching at all the scents and his ears flicked back and forth at every sound. Touga was no where to be found, however she could feel him, so she knew he was near. Nabi came forwards once more and removed the veil from Kagome completely. She briefly fussed over her hair before stepping back and folding the veil. With a nod from Megumi, she excused herself with a bow.

"Sesshomaru," Megumi said as she opened her arms to great her son. He merely nodded to her choosing to stay where he was. Megumi pouted at this and with a huff lowered her arms before turning her attention to Izayoi. "Izayoi-san, how are you and the pup fairing?"

"We are doing as well as we can Megumi-sama," Izayoi replied.

"That is good," said Megumi, "I apologize again for my behavior upon your arrival and that I have been unable to help you these passed few weeks."

"That is alright. I understand that you were busy. I hope that we will have more time to talk amongst other things once this ceremony is over."

"That is my hope as well."

"Kagome-san you look beautiful," Izayoi said as she directed her attention to Kagome.

"Thank you Izayoi-sama," Kagome said as she tried to hide the small blush that was forming.

Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she had seen Sesshomaru glance at her. A pulse of youki from within halted all conversation and put Kagome on edge once again.

"It is time," Megumi said as she walked forward and placed a hand on the door.

Without further warning she slid the door open and proceeded forward into the large inner room. There came an announcement from somewhere within of the arrival of the lady of the west. Sesshomaru turned and entered next without even a second glance back at them. Once more Kagome heard the announcement of his arrival from someone within. Gulping she took a deep breath and centered herself. Letting the breath out she raised her head high and squared her shoulders. She moved forward taking her first graceful steps into the room.

"Lady Higurashi, Kagome," came the announcement at her entry, "The lord Inu no Taisho's savior and pack member candidate."

Kagome held her head high and looked forward, she walked in a straight line until she reached the middle of the platform area. She bowed to Touga, then Megumi and Sesshomaru. Lastly she turned and bowed to the crowed of gathered lords before turning and again and moving forward to her designated seat. She primly knelt on the cushion, smoothing out her kimono as she did. She remembered to keep her back straightened the whole time. Izayoi entered behind her and did the same as her before kneeling on the cushion that was just slightly behind her on her right.

Touga, who had been standing a the back of the platform while they each entered moved forward once more. He let his youki pulse around the room effectively putting a stop to any erratic spikes on youki from the other inhabitants of the room.

"I now as for the elder to come forth and preside over these sacred rights," Touga's voice boomed through the room.

In the front of the crowd slightly off to the side a wizened youkai stood. As he moved forward Kagome discreetly took in his appearance. He was hunched over a gnarled branch that served as his cane. His face was covered in wrinkles and he looked as though he had seen many more years than any of the other youkai present. His waist length snowy white hair was pulled back into an immaculate low tail at the nape of his neck. He was dressed in a simple and yet still regal looking kimono, the color of the sky. It even had clouds printed on the sleeves and along the bottom. The sash the tied around his waist was a deep black with silver inlaid along the edges. As he turned to bow to them Kagome could see his deep brown eyes twinkling in amusement. With all of the scents wafting around the room and all of the youki, she couldn't tell what type of youkai he was.

A servant rushed forward and placed a cushion down in the middle of the platform for him to kneel on before placing another one next to it. With the servants help he knelt on the cushion facing them. Another servant rushed forward placing a bowel along with something wrapped in cloth to the right of him. Both servants bowed and then just as quickly as they appeared , they were gone.

"We shall begin first with the pack bonding," said the old youkai, his scratchy voice somehow spreading throughout the room. "Come forward and kneel before me pup."

He held out his hand motioning for Kagome to kneel on the cushion in front of him. Kagome stood and moved forward kneeling on the cushion before him. She looking in his eyes, blocking out everything else. She could see the kind smile shining in his eyes and just barely showing on his face.

"Pup," he began, "do you understand the honor and responsibly of the title that is being placed upon you by our lord?"

"Yes," was Kagome's soft but strong response.

"In understanding, do you acknowledge and accept our lord's claim of pack daughter and sister?"

"Yes."

"My lady and young lord," he said as he turned his attention to Megumi and Sesshomaru, "Do you acknowledge and accept the claim that our lord has placed upon this pup?"

"I do," came the reply from the two.

"My Lord," the wizened youkai said turning his attention to Touga, "do you acknowledge the claim of pack that you have placed upon this pup?"

"I do," was his reply.

"Lords and lady's gathered here today," he said addressing the crowd of gathered youkai, "Do you acknowledge and accept the claim that our lord has placed upon this pup? If there are any who have objections than now is the time to speak."

There was a low murmur from the crowd before all was silent once more. Kagome continued to keep her attention on the youkai before her. She knew what was going to come next from what Megumi had told her. Touga had left off the mention of needing to drink blood or any other intricacies of the ceremony when he told her of what would happen, for which she and Megumi were both annoyed at him for. Now, however, it no longer mattered as the wizened youkai reached for the package beside him. He unwrapped the cloth to reveal a long dagger. There were also a few herbs wrapped in a smaller cloth. He took those and tossed them into the bowl as a servant came forth and placed a third cushion on the floor. The youkai motioned for Touga to kneel on the third cushion before turning to Kagome.

He reached out with his hand motioning for Kagome to place her hand in his. With his other hand he picked up the dagger. Kagome placed her hand in his with a slight bit of apprehension, though it was gone as soon as it had arrived. The youkai turned her hand so that it was palm up before taking the dagger and slicing it across her wrist. He held her wrist over the bowl, letting her blood drip into it. When he was satisfied he picked up the cloth and ripped it. Taking a piece of the cloth he wrapped it around her wrist to stem the blood flow. He then turned and did the same with Touga, letting the blood drip into the bowl and mix with her own. Once he was finished he placed the dagger back down and then lifted the bowl and swirled the blood around until he felt it was proper mixed.

He then held out the bowl to Touga who took it and drank from it. When Touga was finished he passed the bowl to Kagome. Kagome raised the bowl to her lips letting the metallic taste of blood mixed with herbs enter her mouth. She quickly and carefully drank what was left in the bowl before handing it back to the old youkai.

"Your joined blood, signifies the bond that you hold as pack daughter." said the youkai, "Now my lord please reaffirm your claim on this pup to solidify that she is pack."

Touga nodded and turned to her. Taking the wrist which he had marked he once more traced over the crescent which was there applying more of his youki. The crescent mark darkened in color becoming a more vibrant indigo.

"Arise now Kagome, pack member and daughter to the house of the moon."

Kagome stood then and turned to the crowd. She looked out at them her head still held high as she stared at them, daring them to refute the claim now that it was final.

"Here stands Kagome daughter to the house of the moon," said the youkai, "show her the respect due of her station."

All of the youkai gathered bowed to her than in a show of respect, some were more reluctant than others. Kagome nodded her head and turned to Touga and bowed again before returning to her previous seat. Another servant appeared once again to take away the bowl, dagger and cloth.

"Now we shall begin with the acceptance of the lords second born and his second mate," the youkai announced to the crowd, "please come forth Izayoi-sama."

Izayoi stood and moved forward to kneel on the cushion which only moments before Kagome had knelt on. She knelt and repositioned Inuyasha so that he was also in clear view of the youkai. Both Touga and the youkai nodded in approval.

"With your permission" the youkai said as he held out his arms.

Izayoi smiled and gently held out Inuyasha, allowing the youkai to take him into his arms. The youkai repositioned him until his was comfortable and then looked to Touga.

"My lord, this pup is second born to you," he said, "Do you acknowledge that he is yours and accept him as your own?"

"Yes" said Touga.

"Then make your bond with the pup," he said as he held out Inuyasha to him.

Over the course of their small journey and the last 3 weeks Touga had visited with Izayoi and Inuyasha regularly. He had said it was to familiarize him to his scent, until a bond of youki could be completed. He held Inuyasha carefully in his arms looking down at him with the love only a father could show. Inuyasha for his part had remain mostly calm throughout the proceedings, but now that he was in his sire's arms he giggled and held his arms up towards him letting loose a few small yips. Touga quieted him easily with a soothing growl meant to calm him before he let his youki envelope the small pup.

After a few moments he let his youki recede however there was a small amount that now seemed to hover around Inuyasha. It had been explained to her that it would remain like this until he was old enough to protect himself. When Touga was done he handed Inuyasha back to the youkai. The youkai then turned to the crowed and held up Inuyasha just enough for everyone to see.

"I present to you lords and ladies, Inuyasha, second born to our lord and heir to the west in the event of something happening to lord Sesshomaru and any of his future offspring."

The youkai lowered his arms then allowing Izayoi to take the pup back into her arms and calm him as he began to fidget and whimper slightly. Izayoi quickly and efficiently calmed him before looking to Touga in question. Touga nodded and looked to Kagome then motioning her to come forward.

"Yes Touga-sama?" Kagome asked softly as she arrived at their side.

"Please take hold Inuyasha for this portion of the ceremony."

"Of course," she replied as she turned to Izayoi.

She gave her an encouraging smile as she took Inuyasha from her arms and then moved back over to her cushion. Once she was situated she returned to attention to the proceedings just in time to see Touga looking out at the crowd with a look that said, I dare you to defy me. She realized she must have missed somethings being said. Lookng out at the crowd, no one moved or spoke.

"If no one objects to this claim, then my lord please mark her."

Touga moved closer to Izayoi and gently took her in his arms. He moved her hair out of the way and bent her head over so that he had better access to her neck. In moments he had his fangs buried in the flesh of her neck, blood being drawn from her into him. As he drew some of her blood he, slit his tongue allowing his blood to mix with hers. He also pushed his youki into her body letting it wash over her and solidifying his bond with her. Pulling his fangs out he licked away the excess blood and closed the wounds before pulling away. He knew that shortly a mark would appear there showing her as his mate.

Though she was weakened from the bonding, she was able to stand with his help. She turned to the crown and straightened her back; holding her head high she looked out at the gathered youkai and silently dared them to refute her place as his second mate.

"I present Lady Izayoi, second mate to our lord and second lady of the house of the moon."

The gathered youkai bowed once more, though there were quite a few more that were reluctant to do so. Touga guided her back over to her cushion handing her off to the capable hand of his beloved first mate. Megumi helped to steady her, whispering that once the ceremony was over that she would help her to her new room. Kagome began to rock Inuyasha when he gave out a yawn showing that he was indeed getting exhausted. She knew that the ceremony was almost complete, and once it was done she resolved that she would personally take Inuyasha to the room he shared with Izayoi.

Touga stood, helping the youkai to stand as well and handing him his cane. A few servants came out and gathered up the cushions. The wizened youkai motioned for Sesshomaru to step forward. Sesshomaru rose from his seat and moved forward until he was standing before the youkai and his sire.

"Young lord, do you understand the responsibility that has been placed upon you by your sire?"

"I do" came his monotonous reply.

"Then do you accept the position as Lord of the West?"

"I do." The wizened youkai nodded and turned to the Touga.

"My lord do you acknowledge that you have passed your claim tot he west on to your pup, and do you accept that he is now lord of the land?"

"I do," relied Touga. Turning to the crowd he then addressed all gathered.

"Do you, Lords and lady's, accept the passage of this claim from sire to pup? Do you also acknowledge and accept Sesshomaru as one of you, As lord of the west? If there are any who wish to refute this claim, please speak now."

There was a brief murmur among the crowd before all was quiet. Feeling that it needed to be voiced one of the lords stepped forward.

"We do not reject his claim," the lord spoke, "and we acknowledge and welcome Sesshomaru as lord of the lands o the west"

"Very well," said the youkai turning back to Sesshomaru, "I now pronounce you, Sesshomaru, Son of Touga the Inu No Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands."

As if by magic the Crescent on Sesshomaru's forehead darkened until it was the color that Kagome remembered. A wind seemed to blow through the room then as if to finalize the change.

"Stand now and show respect for your new lord, Sesshomaru."

Everyone stood then and bowed deeply in reverence. Even Kagome, Megumi and Izayoi stood and bowed. Once everyone had straightened from their bow's the old youkai spoke one last time.

"I declare these proceedings finished. Go now and rejoice for you new pack members and Lord."

~To Be Continued


	6. Chap 6: Of Parties and Training

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait in between this chapter and the last. After I got over being sick I had a bit of trouble coming up with what to write. I also admittedly got distracted by a lot of other things such as other stories, movies, and drawing to name a few. I feel like I'm out of practice, but I hope that this chapter is up to standards with the last five. I was shocked to find this story has been nominated for Best Action/Adventure in the fan-fictionn section of the Dokuga awards on . It made me very giddy and happy, as this is the first story that I've written to be nominated for anything. Thank you to the person who nominated me, it means a lot.

Reference of Kagome from chapter 1 (by me): http:/ /www. dokuga. com/ gallery?func=detail&id=6143

Words Count: 4,056 words

Chapter 6: Of Parties and Training

There was laughter and talk all around her. Smoke, music, dancing, youki and talk filled her senses. So many sounds an colors were were making her dizzy. On top of it all the youki from so many was beginning to press in on her making her feel suffocated. It was no surprise when she finally managed to sneak away from one very obnoxious and obviously drunk snake youkai, to wander through the garden that surrounded the pagoda. Sighing as the peaceful sound of the night washed over her she made her way passed a cropping of sakura tree's and settled herself on the ground at the base of one. Looking up at the sky she began to relax somewhat.

Looking at the night sky had always been a relaxing passed time for her and she especially loved the night sky here as she could see more stars then she ever would in her time. For a brief moment thoughts of moments like this in which she sat and talked with Inuyasha invaded her mind, bringing a melancholy to her that she hadn't felt earlier. Se was relieved from these thoughts soon enough by the presence of one she was not expecting. Looking to her side she saw none other than Sesshomaru standing just slightly behind her.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she said the question plain to hear in her voice.

He did not say anything at first, in fact he didn't even glance at her. She stared at him for a moment more wondering why he was here when he had made it clear that he had no interest in being in her presence. Huffing in annoyance she turned her attention back to the sky determined to not let him ruin her peace, even if her mood was not the best. She nearly jumped when he finally spoke, and turned to him not sure if she had actually heard him. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she realized that she had almost forgotten he was even there. Was she so comfortable in his presence that she had let her guard down that much?

"I will help train you in self-defense," he said snapping her out of her thoughts once more.

She looked up at him in shock. Did the ice lord just say he would help her? She wondered if hell had frozen over. Shaking her head slightly, she focused back on him, trying to empty her head of the many questions wanting to surface.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," she said in reply.

"Do not misunderstand my intentions," he said his eyes narrowing slightly, " I am only doing this because I do not need a weak pup getting in my way. Do not expect this Sesshomaru to go easy on you. If you can not even defend yourself against me, than you have no chance against other youkai, including any who may wish to be your mate."

Kagome bristled at his comment clearly hearing what he was not voicing. She had to hold back the growl that was threatening to release itself and instead huffed and turned her attention back to the sky. If he was going to be rude, than she would give him the same treatment. She could feel his own ire rise slightly at the brush off she gave him and internally she was doing a victory dance, though she made sure it didn't show on the outside.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he glared down at her. The ungrateful pup, she should be very grateful that he was lowering himself enough to teach her. He had the urge then to wrap his claws around her throat and force her to submit to him. He watched as she continued to ignore him in favor of looking up at the night sky. Her face held a soft glow illuminated by the moon light. Her hair seemed to have more of a blue sheen to it then when he first saw her when she arrived at the palace. He had noticed it when he first approached her a few minutes ago that her scent held a deep sadness. He saw that sadness reflected clearly in her eyes when she had turned her attention to him.

He didn't understand why, but for some reason her sadness bothered him. In the back of his mind he could feel his beast whimpering, wanting to reach out and take that sadness away from her. Mentally he shook himself, such thoughts were below him, he most definitely did not want to comfort her. Outwardly he remained the same, the only change that was noticeable was his slight shift in stance. He gave a mental growl of annoyance and decided he would head back to the party. He had originally come out here to escape from the noise and the vial, power hungry bitches whom thought themselves worthy of being his mate.

As if he would mate any of them. All they cared about was the power he had. He would not touch any of them, even with a ten foot pole though, they were all corrupt. He knew for a fact, by scent alone that half of them were no longer pure. She however, was pure and her scent was clean. He mentally shook himself from his dangerous line of thought, and without a word or a backward glance he gracefully made his way back into the slowly forming pit of debauchery. For that it was the party was turning into as the hour grew later and the noble ate and drank their fill.

Kagome let loose the breathe that she was unconsciously holding in, as her shoulders slumped somewhat. She hadn't realized how tense she was with him near her, and now that he was gone she felt more weary then minutes ago. With one final thought of prayer to the friends and family she hoped to one day see again she rose and also made her way back into the mess of drunken party goers. She tried to ignore the stench of sweat and arousal coming from two such youkai as she made her way back into the pagoda and began her search for Touga. Finding him in the middle of it all laughing loudly with another youkai, she carefully picked her way across the space and knelt by the sitting pair.

Touga did not acknowledge her right away though he knew she was there. At the moment she walked towards him he was listening to a particularly funny incident that his friend was telling him of. An incident that involved his friends son, his nursemaid and a bucket of wash water. Out of the corner of his eye he observed his new pack-mate taking in her unease and the linger sorrow in her scent as well as her irritation. Finally he held up his hand to silence his friends drunken banter and turned his attention to the obviously distressed female.

"What is wrong Kagome?"

"I wish to retire for the night my lord," she formally replied to his question, "I grow tired and I have a long day ahead of me."

"Very well," he began, "You may be excused for the evening. Be sure to let my lady know before you retire."

"Thank you my lord," she said as she bowed slightly and stood.

Once more Kagome carefully picked her way through the drunken crowed. She made her way to a more secluded and thankfully less rowdy section of the pagoda. There she found Megumi with a few other youkai woman who refused to take place in the debauchery that was forming. To give things a calmer air and to help section them off, Megumi had a few servants pull the thick almost translucent white drapes down and around their little circle.

"My lady," Kagome began as she knelt by Megumi on her side of the drapes.

"Yes pup," Megumi replied endearingly.

"I am retiring for the night and came to wish you a good eve."

"You have told my lord?"

"Indeed my lady, for he was the one who granted me permission."

"Very well then, I bid you a good eve pup. Rest well, tomorrow will be a busy day."

Kagome bowed, then bid goodnight to the other ladies gathered with Megumi. Instead of trying to make he way back through the crowd of youkai she turned to her right and made her way back out into the garden. In a few minutes she was on the other end of the garden and walking up the steps into the main building of the palace. As she passed a few of the servants that were still up at this late hour, she smiled acknowledging them with a small bow of their head. The servants bowed deeply as she passed murmuring 'my lady' in reverence. This caused her to blush slightly as she still wasn't used to such treatment. She made her way through the building quickly, wanting to get back to the room that starting tomorrow would no longer be hers. She passed a few more servants as she made her way out onto the walkway that led to the guest wing were she had been staying.

Kagome walked down the walkway taking a moment to admire the garden in her passing. Entering the building she turned down the hall which housed her room, stopping briefly in front of Izayoi's room. No light filtered through the screens. With the spells on the room there was no way to know if she was still in there or if Inuyasha and her had been moved to their new quarters. Kagome gave a small smile and walked the remaining distance to her room and opened to door. Stepping into her room she closed the door and then prepared for bed.

The next morning found Kagome waking well before the dawn with Nabi bustling about her. Blinking sleep filled eyes as she was shaken by Nabi again she sat up. With a yawn she stretched her arms above her head before rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Whats going on?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"We must hurry and get you ready Kagome-sama," was Nabi's reply, "Sesshomaru-sama will not stand for tardiness."

"Huh?" was her intelligent reply.

Nabi giggled as she placed bundle of cloth on top of the chest.

"Have you forgotten your training with my lord?"

Kagome's eyes widened as what Nabi said hit her. She was up quickly and removing her sleeping kimono faster than she had dressed in it last night. Any vestiges of sleep long gone from her countenance and mind. Nabi giggled again as she rolled up the futon while her mistress dressed in the hakama and gi. Nabi then brushed and braided Kagome's hair while she practically inhaled her breakfast.

"Why does the ice king need to train so early?" questioned grumpily as she made sure she was presentable.

Nabi giggled again but did not answer that question. Instead she usher Kagome out the door.

"You must go now Kagome-sama," she said as she pushed her out the door, "I will escort you to your new chambers after your lessons."

Kagome stumbled slightly as she readjusted her tail and then stuck her tongue out at Nabi. In the blink of an eye she was gone, streaking down the pathways and corridors until she arrived at the training grounds. Stopping at the gate she made sure nothing was out of place, snorting as she thought about why she was trying to look perfect. Was she trying to impress the ice block? Shaking her head free of those thoughts she pushed the gate open and made her way up the step of the dojo and towards the door of one of the training rooms, where she could feel his presence. Walking through the open door she found him standing there staring at her with his ever unreadable facade.

"You will do well to remember to be hear at this time each morning," he spoke as she entered the room.

Gritting her teeth she replied in the affirmative. Sesshomaru moved around her body slowly, his eyes taking in everything with a calculating gaze. Finally he stopped, standing in front of her once more.

"We shall begin with hand to hand combat," he stated, "When I am satisfied that you are learned, than we shall move to weapons. You will not learn about your youkai abilities from me, nor will you learn to use them until you are able to fight without them."

He took a few steps away from her then, spreading his feet apart he took up a stance.

"Now take up a stance and defend yourself."

She barely had time to copy his stance before he was in front of her once again and pushing her back with a well placed palm to her stomach. She was pushed backwards a few feet, falling flat on her back.

"Pathetic."

She heard him say in a soft tone with the barest hint of condescending disdain. She saw red in that moment, growling in anger she disappeared from sight. She had enough of his blatant dislike and disrespect for her. She had tried to be nice and polite and he seemed to throw it back at her. She brought her claws down on him only to be blocked and then slammed into the floor. She felt his claws around her neck, applying just enough force to allow only a little air. She snarled as she clawed at him and trying to dislodge his hold.

"Control yourself," he growled at her, "do not let your anger control your actions, for it could cost you your life. If you allow such small petty things to anger you so easily you will die quickly in a true fight."

With that he released her took a few steps back.

"Now stand and take your stance again."

Kagome stood slowly, rubbing her throat as her vision cleared. Taking a deep breath she calmed and centered herself as she lowered into the stance again. This time Sesshomaru moved around her making corrections to her stance and pointing out the weaknesses.

"Your stance must be firm, defense solid, otherwise you give your enemies the advantage."

So the next few hours passed with Kagome taking up the defense while Sesshomaru attacked again, and again. He was constantly correcting her, drilling her. Finally he came at her with a forward attack. She crossed her arms in front of her effectively blocking the heal of his hand as the force of the attack pushed her back a few inches. She grinned at him as she realized she had finally blocked his attack and managed to remain standing. The grin vanished, however, when she saw the smirk gracing his own lips. She had no time to block him as he body twisted around and his leg slammed into her side, once more knocking her to the ground a few feet away.

"Do not let your guard down."

Kagome rolled over onto her back and let out a breathy giggle. For a moment the thought that Sesshomaru must think she had lost her mind entered her brain, which allowed a few more giggles to escape before she sat up and looked towards him. As always his face was expressionless, but as she looked in his eyes she saw the barest glimpse of, dare she think of it, approval.

"You have done well for your first training session, however we are not done. Get up, we will now work on strength exercises, after that we will work on stamina."

As the next 5 hours passed, she lifted various weights, did push ups, pull ups, ran several times around the entire palace and did various other exercises. When she felt she could take no more, she was given a brief respite. She collapsed on the wood floor of the walkway surrounding the dojo building. It was well into the afternoon now and the training grounds as well as the dojo and other buildings of the grounds were now filled with soldiers, guards and others currently training. Her break didn't last long though as Sesshomaru called for her to stand before him in one of the outside training rings.

He stood in the middle of the ring, those who had been sparring before cleared the ring, standing on the edge of the ring now. She sighed and stood, grumbling about slave drivers as she stood and made her way to the center of the ring and stood before him. Without him having to tell her she took up her stance, watching him as he lowered into his own. In a blur of silver he was gone and she was jumping up and to the side to avoid the leg that was now sweeping under where she had been standing. Again he disappeared and she was on guard watching and listening for him. She swung around her left arm coming up to block one attack while her other moved to block another. She moved quickly dropping to the ground the sweep her legs under him in a move he had pulled only moments ago. Of course he dodged the attack and moved in again. She disappeared In a blur of black and white as his claws crashed into the ground were she had been standing.

Sesshomaru was only slightly surprised that she was now on the offensive, but at the same time a challenge is what he needed. He redoubled his movements catching her fist as she came down for an attack and tossing he to the side. He watched as she flipped and landed on her feet with one hand supporting her. He charged at her once more feinting an attack to the left before coming in from the left. She blocked each one of his attacks occasionally trying to retaliate with an attack of her own. A crowd began to gather around them many soldiers murmuring in awe tat he female that was taking on Sesshomaru. Many of them were young and new to the compound and so they did not know that Sesshomaru was training her nor that she was a part of the house of the west. One of the commanders in charge of training the men also joined the circle of spectators. He knew who she was and what they were doing. He took in her stance and the way she guarded and attacked. Clumsy as her movements were, she was progressing quite fast for one who had never fought before. He knew with the proper teaching and time, she would grow to become a formidable opponent.

Kagome continued her defense trying to find an opening in her opponents onslaught of attacks. Finally she saw her chance and she dropped down to the ground feigning another leg sweep before she disappeared to come up behind him. She thought she finally had him as her claws came down on him, she was in for a surprise though when he turned and caught her. He flipped their positions then his claws on her throat as he pinned her down to the ground. She panted from the exertion of the fight and from their previous exercises. She looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and she could see the approval in his eyes and something else. Slowly he stood removing his hand from her neck. He held out that same hand to her as a silent offer to help her up. She blinked in slight shock before a small smile graced her lips as she took his hand allowing him to lift her up.

"Good job, we will continue are lessons tomorrow," he said as he turned and walked away.

Kagome continued to stare at the spot in which he had been standing before she was broken from her daze by the clapping, hollering and whistles coming from the gathered crowed. She blinked in surprise and looked at all the gathered youkai and blush coming to her face as she heard the many compliments and other things they were saying.

"That's it! The show is over, break it up," came the shout of the commander who had been watching the match, "back to training everyone."

Slowly the crowed dispersed, the young youkai going back to their training.

"You put on a good show little lady," said the commander as he turned and went back to shouting orders at the youkai training.

Kagome's blush deepened. She was knocked out of her thoughts by someone calling her name. She turned to see Nabi waving at her from the entrance to the training grounds. Kagome smiled and ran over to her.

"I saw the ending of your match with Sesshomaru-sama," she said when Kagome arrived next to her, "you did a god job Kagome-sama. Now let me show you to your new room and get you cleaned up."

Nabi led Kagome to the private area reserved for the royal family and into the building. They went inside and in the opposite direction from the room Megumi and her and met in. turning down a few halls they finally stopped in front of a door which Nabi opened to reveal the room inside. The room was about the size of Megumi's private meeting room, with a table and a few cushions laid out. There were a few other tables with vases and lanterns placed around the room and the shoji screen leading outside were partially open.

"This is the main room, where you will receive guests," Nabi said gesturing to the room before walking over to a door off to the side, "and this is your bedroom."

Nabi opened the door and motioned for Kagome to come forward. Kagome walked over to the door way and looked in to see the room within. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in the sight before her eyes. The room within was exquisite while still being somewhat simple. There was a fairly large futon unrolled in the middle of the room with a light pink comforter covered in white sakura petals. A couple soft rugs of white fur covered portions of the tatami matted floor. Off to the left against the wall was an armoire that was maybe a few inches taller than her. Next to that was a chest. Both were made of a dark stained oak. In each of the corners of the room were paper lanterns hanging on wrought iron stands, inlaid with silver. On the other side where one of the shoji screens what open was another table with a cushion. On the table was a stack of papers with a couple brushes, a bock of ink and a few other implements for writing.

"I moved all of your clothes and belongings in here earlier today."

"Thank you," Kagome smiled turning to her, "I really love this new room. Its lovely."

Nabi giggled at her charges energetic response. With a slight suggestion of getting cleaned up she grabbed Kagome a bathing Kimono and led her out of the room tot he royal families private spring.

Elsewhere in the palace a messenger had just delivered a report.

"You are sure?"

"Not one hundred percent sure yet my lord," replied the messenger, "we are still waiting to hear from the others."

"Very well. Report to me once you have received more information. I shall take this up with the other lords."

"Of course My lord." said the messenger as they bowed out of the room.

Touga sighed. He had hoped that he would have more time before that arrogant dragon would make his next move. He would have to tell his mates and make sure that protection of secured for Izayoi and Inuyasha. He knew that Sesshomaru had taken over Kagome's training for now, but he would also need to know of this. He would like to, if possible shield Kagome from this conflict, but somehow he knew that it would not happen that way. He only prayed that the messenger was wrong.

~To Be Continued.


	7. Chap 7: Training and a Meeting of Old

Authors note: Hey everyone! Thank you all for your kind reviews. I apologize for the long wait as I am aware it has been over a year since I last updated this story. I admit that I did hit a road block and ended up with the ever wonderful curse of writers block for some time. I think this chapter was probably the hardest for me to write since I was having such a hard time coming up with what was going to happen next. I know what I want to happen in this story it just a matter of translating it from the brain to the keyboard. Also thank you to the reviewer on Dokuga who had pointed out my misuse of apostrophes, that is one thing I have always had trouble remembering to correct when I write. This chapter is unedited at the moment so please forgive the grammar and spelling mistakes. I did try to catch all the mistakes I could find, but I am sure there are some I missed as it is pretty late in the evening for me.

Word Count: 4592

Chapter 7: Training and a meeting of Old

The next morning Kagome woke up at the same time and once again found herself rushing about with Nabi hot on her heals trying to help her. In record time Kagome was dressed and rushing out the door with a small loaf of bread clenched in her fangs as she readjusted her tail. Her hair was once more in a braid whipping behind her as she sped down the paths and halls until she was skidding to a stop outside the training grounds. She looked around briefly while she re-adjusted her appearance and then scarfed down the bread. Entering the training grounds she went directly to where she felt Sesshomaru's aura. Walking up steps she made her way into the training room that they had occupied the day before. Sesshomaru was there waiting for her, sitting in a lotus position his face was the picture of calm. Kagome slowed her pace and walked slower, her steps becoming lighter as she came closer to him.

"Assume the lotus position and begin meditating," Sesshomaru said without opening his eyes, "You shall meditate every morning before we begin our lesson."

Kagome huffed lightly and tried not to let his icy persona bother her as she positioned herself on the floor a few feet in front of him. She set down, crossing her legs and copied the pose Sesshomaru was in. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. As her breathing calmed and began to even out her mind began to clear and her youki began to gather around her. The energy was so thick she could feel it caress the skin of her cheek as if it were flesh and bone. As she had been taught she began to pull the energy in closer to her until she could feel it practically writhing against her body; like a second skin it melded to her as she reigned the energy in still letting it move freely instead of trying to force it to do what she wanted it to. After what seemed like several hours but was probably only an hour at most, her energy began to calm until it was a soft pulsing, calm even flow. It was as her energy evened out she was broken from her meditative state by his voice.

"That is enough for now," he said, "Stand and take a stance."

All at once the gathered youki seemed to disappear as hazel eyes snapped open. Without a word she stood and then lowered into the stance from the day before almost as if it were second nature to her. Sesshomaru circled her once his eyes dissecting everything, looking for a weakness. When he was satisfied he came to a stop and lowered himself into a similar stance.

"The spar we had yesterday was not planned however you have shown that you are quiet adept at learning self defense. We shall see what you have retained from yesterdays lessons. If it is satisfactory than you shall begin to learn basic attacks."

Kagome didn't even have time to reply as Sesshomaru attacked her head on. His claws came down on her with a swiftness and precision that if she had not brought her own hands up to catch and deflect his attack, she would have been dead or severely injured. He did not give her time to think as his other arm came in from the side. She jumped to the side and then backwards to avoid the attack, only to have to duck and then jump to the side to avoid another. She quickly took up another defensive stance as she looked up to Sesshomaru only to find him gone. Her arms came up in time to block an attack from behind. She twisted her body bringing her leg out to kick at him. Sesshomaru jumped back and then came back at her head on, and feigning to the right and then jumping up to swipe at her once again. They continued on like this for quite a while as Sesshomaru continued to attack her and she continued to dodge and block his attacks.

Elsewhere in the palace laughter could be heard as a strong pair of hands lifted a small silver haired baby into the air only to bring him back down and then up again. Small hands waved in the air as more laughter was evoked from the baby.

"Touga-sama," came the soft yet admonishing tone of voice, "Please do not raise him so quickly, He has just eaten after all."

"Ah you are worrying to much Izayoi," He replied, "he is enjoying himself." Izayoi gave Toga a stern look which caused him to wince and lower Inuyasha into his lap. "However I shall comply to your wish." He bounced his knee lightly while allowing Inuyasha to play with his hand. Izayoi giggled lightly as she watched father and son interact.

She had never once imagined that she would end up living in the house of the moon. As her interactions with the inu lord increased and their feelings grew doubts began to surface but she always pushed them to the back of her mind afraid to touch upon those thoughts. When she found that she was expecting the lords child those fears resurfaced. As each day passed and she grew heavier as the child in her grew, she worried about what would happen to her and their child. She feared for her future yes, but she feared for her child's future more. Would her child live to adulthood? Would he be killed after he was born? Would he know his father? Those questions plagued her thoughts an some of them were almost made real.

Shaking herself from her morbid line of thoughts she refocused on the two beings before her just in time for another figure to enter her line of sight. Dressed in a light blue kimono covered in a swirling design of interlocking and over lapping clouds with a pure white obi was the Western lady and the first mate of her love. Her hair was pulled back into a loose tail tied at the nape of her neck with wisps of hair framing her face. Izayoi stood then to greet her bowing her body in both greeting and respect.

"My Lady," she said as the Western Lady drew close. The inu female stopped a few feet from them bowing her head in return.

"Izayoi-san," she returned in greeting her face almost completely devoid of emotion though her golden eyes betrayed her amusement. "I thought I told you to refer to me by name."

"Yes," Izayoi responded, "Though I do not yet feel worthy of the privilege."

"Megumi," came Touga's voice, "Stop teasing Izayoi"

"Very well," Megumi said. She moved over to Touga then bending down to peer at Inuyasha. "How fares the pup?" Megumi leaned in reaching out to let Inuyasha to wrap his small fingers around her index finger.

"He is in good health and has been feeding properly," Izayoi answered, "He doesn't fuss much though if he is anything like his sire I'm sure that will change as he ages." Megumi chuckled at this a small smile gracing her face as her features appeared lighter.

"Yes I feel that Inuyasha takes after Touga much more in attitude than my Sesshy ever will." Izayoi blinked at the name which Megumi used to refer to her child. They had been here for sometime now and it was only yesterday that she was accepted at second mate to the former Western Lord. She had not spent much time with the Western Lady and it was no secret that the lady was only tolerating her and her child at this moment in time. Izayoi hoped that one day she and the female Inu who was currently cooing at her child could make amends for the hurt caused by Touga's actions. It was true that the Western Lady had approved of her as second mate to her lord, but she had yet to truly accept her as a person.

"The pup already has such a strong grip," Megumi said wiggling the finger that he still had in his grasp. Inuyasha giggled and let out a small growl as his face scrunched up. He tugged on her finger pulling it into his mouth to gnaw on it with his gums. Megumi let out a soft growl of her own that sounded almost like a rumbling purr. Inuyasha released her finger with a squeak and let out a soft squeal before he giggled and then tried to latch his fingers onto a lock of hair that was in reach. Megumi swiftly moved back out of his reach and tutted at him.

"Sorry little one but my hair is not a toy."

Inuyasha scrunched his nose up once more and growled a little louder his face contorting into a frown as he squirmed in his fathers arms. Touga readjusted his hold on him and gently pat his back letting out a soft growl to sooth him. This proved tome fruitless though as Inuyasha continued to fidget and let out small growls and wining noises.

"It seems that it's feeding time," Izayoi said smiling as she stood and stepped over to take Inuyasha from Touga's arms. Once in her arms she began to make cooing noises as she rocked Inuyasha and gently pat his back. Inuyasha calmed slightly, but he continued to let out small whimpering sounds to show his displeasure. "If you will excuse me My lord and Lady, I must attend to my Chil- pups needs." Izayoi bowed to both of them in turn as she began to turn.

"I shall escort you back to your chambers," Touga said as he began to stand. A hand on his arm stopped him from moving forward.

"Allow me to escort her koi," Megumi said as she moved towards Izayoi and Inuyasha. "You should go and check on our other pups progress. I believe you had recently expressed that she still needs to learn how to hunt, did you not?" Touga frowned slightly but Megumi gave him a pleading look which softened her features for only him to see. Touga sighed and nodded understanding that this was something that both of his mates needed. Megumi graced him with a smile that made her face glow with the very light and beauty that had first attracted him to her on their first meeting.

"Very well," Touga said holding back a sigh, "I shall see the both of you later this eve."

Megumi nodded and bowed her head to him before turned back to Izayoi. As she turned her face returned to the stoic facade which she always held. Together the two women left with the babe, leaving Touga with his thoughts.

Touga let out the sigh that only moments before he had held in. For a moment he could see the in Megumi that he had first fallen in love with. He still loved her but they had both hurt each other in recent years that he didn't know if things would ever be like they had been. His actions in the last year or so definitely didn't help with getting into his first mates good graces since she had been hurt the most because of them. Despite how he tried though he could not get the human who he now loved just as much as his first mate out of his mind. He didn't know how things had gotten as far as they did, but before he realized it he had fallen in love with the human women and done the unthinkable. Inuyasha was both poof of their love and of his sin against his first mate.

He thought back on when he first met Izayoi. At that time Megumi been giving him the silent treatment for about two years for what he could not fathom and to this day she still refused to tell. He had decided to blow some steam by patrolling his lands and maybe going for a hunt after he had had a heated argument with embarrassingly enough a door. Megumi had locked herself in her personal chambers refusing to open the door on top of not speaking to him. In his frustration he left the palace before he did something he might come to regret.

It had been raining lightly that morning when he left the palace on his youki cloud to patrol his lands. He did not expect to save a human hime's life that morning when he felt the Youki of a lower level demon flair with killing intent some distance off in the first few minutes of his patrol. He growled softly irritation still coloring his mood he decided to take his frustrations out on the youkai he sensed. Within minutes he was landing at the edge of a clearing in time to see a boar youkai throwing a Human woman to the ground. Before the youkai could do anything more Touga rushed forward tearing through the youkai's chest with his claws. He watched as the blood splashed outward hitting the ground and the female before him. With a soft growl before the youkai could get his bearing an try to retaliate, he removed his hand and used his energy whip to rip the youkai to shreds. The result was the woman before him being covered in more blood as the youkai's shredded remains fell to the ground.

The woman stared up at him in wonder and a slight amount of fear. He began to wonder if she had gone into some kind of shock. Touga flicked the blood off of his claws an then held his hand out to the woman. He watched as the woman seemed to snap out of the daze she was in and look at his hand. She looked from his hand to his face and then back to his hand before hesitantly placing her hand in his. Gently Touga tugged on her hand pulling her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked in as gently as he could with his gruff voice.

"Huh?" was her intelligent reply as she blinked before she jumped and proceeded to take inventory of her body and clothing. She sighed as she looked at her ruined kimono, it had been one of her favorite. Her kimono was covered in blood and she could feel the blood and small bits of guts in her hair. She turned her attention to the patiently waiting youkai who stood before her and once again took in his appearance. She had been surprised when his hand had just burst forth from the chest of the youkai who had been pursuing her from no where as he materialized behind it. He stood tall and proud before her now completely unfazed by the carnage that was on the ground between them. Standing tall she straightened herself and bowed to the being before her.

"Yes my lord I am fine," she said, "though it appears that my kimono has seen its last. I will have to depose of it when I return home." Her tone became slightly sad as she said this. "If it is not too forward of me to ask, may I know the name of my savior so that I may thank you properly?"

"I am known as the Inu no Taisho," he replied after a moment of thought. He watched as the humans eyes widened slightly.

"Thank you my lord for saving my life," she said as she bowed to him once more.

"Hn," was his reply as he turned and began to walk away with.

"Ah..." Izayoi started as though she was wanted to say something else though words failed her at that moment. Touga paused at the edge of the clearing to look over his shoulder at her.

"Are you coming?" he asked, "Or do you wish to sit there for another youkai to find you? I can guarantee that youkai will come as the blood will attract them."

"O-of course!" was her reply as she jogged up to him until she was just behind him as they left the clearing.

"Where do you make your home?" he asked after a few minutes of walking.

"Not to far from here My lord," she replied as she pointed south-east of them, "My father is a minor lord of a small province. If we walk at this pace we should make it to my home by nightfall."

Though he didn't say anything he nodded only slightly to show that he had heard her. He was only vaguely curious as to why this human female had been so far from her home. Not wanting to waste time he stopped and turned to the woman lifting her into his arms he then jumped into the air. The woman let out a small squeak as she turned into his embrace and tried to wrap her arms around his chest. If they traveled at this pace he knew that he could cut their journey down by several hours.

Touga remembered very well how the woman had scolded him without fear for his forward actions towards her when they had reached the outer perimeter of her home. Afterwords she had been huffing an short of breath glaring at him before she seemed to remember herself and blushed as she apologized profusely. Touga chuckled as he sighed again shaking his head as he turned and made his way towards the dojo to check on the progress of his ward.

Meanwhile back in the dojo Kagome had successfully fended off most of Sesshomaru's attacks and was facing him crouched down on one knee currently rubbing his arm as Sesshomaru stood from his own crouched attack position.

"Hn," Sesshomaru began as he stood. "You have preformed proficiently, though you still have much room to improve." Kagome grunted as she stood wondering if it was even possibly for him to try and give her a compliment or some form of encouragement. We shall begin the basic attacks of hand to hand, however before you can attack me you must learn the movements of the attacks. I want you to watch me and mirror each of my movements with the utmost accuracy."

Kagome sighed and nodded to show she understood as she wiped the back of her hand across her forward and watched as he sunk down into the same basic stance that he had showed her on her first lesson. She did the same and watched him, mirroring his moves as he slowly performed a series of basic punches and kicks. Each move was done slowly and with such precision that she knew if he had been attacking her when she had been human she would have been severely hurt. They went through the moves a few times together before he had her do them on her own. Trying not to let his annoyance show when he had to correct her placement of her feet or the angle she through a punch at. He also had to correct how she was throwing the punches as she ha been curling her wrist in a way that she could have injured herself had she been punching someone. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Touga entered the dojo off to the side. Sesshomaru ha also noticed as he made his way over to his sire's side.

"Continue," he said to her over his shoulder,not allowing her a small respite while went to find out what he father wanted.

"Father," He said as he bowed his head in greeting as he neared Touga.

"Sesshomaru," Touga replied bowing his head in kind. "How fairs the pup in her training?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru said as he turned to face where Kagome was currently practicing the forms he had just shown her. "She is adequate, though it will be a long road till she is able to defend herself proficiently."

Touga nodded.

"I highly doubt you came just to see how her training was fairing," Sesshomaru spoke once more, "What else brings you here?"

"I was told that I should come check on her progress as well as begin her hunting lessons," Touga replied with a straight face.

"In other words mother was trying to get rid of you," said Sesshomaru.

"You didn't have to put it so bluntly," Touga said as he seemed to deflate with a sigh, "Why must you be so cruel to your sire?"

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's only reply. The stood for a few moments in silence watching as Kagome went through each movement slowly an carefully. A look of intense concentration was on her face as she tried not to over think what she was doing so that she wouldn't mess up.

Touga chuckled when he noticed the look she was wearing remembering very well that Sesshomaru had once held that same look on his face as he learned that very things she was now learning. Touga stayed off to the side watching as over the next two hours they went through one set of forms to a second set. Near the end Sesshomaru had Kagome combine both sets preforming them in one continuous string several times in a row until he felt that she had indeed learned them. Once they were done Sesshomaru had her go through the same series of strength training exercises that she had done the other day.

"To finish our training you shall run 10 laps at normal human speed around the outer edges of this dojo complex," Sesshomaru said as Kagome whined in complaint. "There will be no complaints, you will do these exercises and run laps at the end of each training session to build you strength and endurance. As your strength and endurance increase so will the amount of exercises and laps."

"I swear you are trying to kill me," Kagome muttered as she jogged out of the dojo that they had been training in. Touga chuckled as he moved towards the doorway to observe Kagome as she began her laps. Sesshomaru came up beside him then his eyes narrowed in annoyance at the female inu's attitude towards him.

"You know," Touga spoke up, "She is a lot like you were when you first began learning how to defend yourself." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed further but he didn't speak. The stood for a moment in silence before Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away.

"She is yours for however long you need her," He said over his shoulder, "This Sesshomaru has work he must attend to." Touga sighed and shook his head as he watched his son walk away from him. He had been tough on him during his younger years and as a result he had become closed off from his emotional side and had buried his beast so far down under lock and key that Touga feared we would never see the ray of light that his son had once been. He'd done what was needed to teach Sesshomaru who to rule and act in court as it was dangerous for one to show emotion in any form in youkai high society. He had not meant to push his pup away from him and everyone else, but what was done was done and he would not make the same mistakes with his second son or any of his future pups. While they would still need to learn how to hide their emotions in society they would not have the pressure of ruling a land hanging over their shoulders and thus he would try and be a better father for them starting with Inuyasha.

A smirk graced his features though as he thought of how his son acted around their new pack member. Though he knew Sesshomaru would never be like he once was he could only hope that through his interactions with Kagome he would begin to open up once more even if it was only a little bit. Already he could see some small changes in his son even if Sesshomaru hadn't noticed it yet he was already being drawn closer to the intriguing female that was Kagome. Touga was snapped out of his thoughts by a light panting as Kagome jogged up the steps to come to a halt next to him. Her breathing was somewhat labored which was to be expected after her run though Touga was surprise that she wasn't more winded after everything else she ha done today.

"Figures the ice lord wouldn't stick around," Kagome muttered under breath, "Stupid prick with his ice pole so far up his ass..." Kagome muttered a few other choice obscenities to which Touga chuckled catching her attention. Kagome jumped her face lighting up with a blush as she realized what she had just said about his son in front of him

"Calm yourself pup," Touga said as he gave her a pat on the head, "though a lady really shouldn't use such language." Kagome sputtered and continued to blush thoroughly embarrassed. "Come now I am sure you would like to wash and change out of your current attire," Touga said as he placed his hand on her back and began to lead her out of the dojo. "Today you shall begin to learn how to hunt. It is an essential skill for survival and in some youkai breeds it is considered a rite of passage. For Inu's especially, one must learn to hunt and successfully complete their first hunt on their own to be considered an adult and be given the rite to be heard in the pack."

Kagome nodded in understanding as they walked on, though she wasn't looking forward to killing a poor defenseless animal. As if sensing her unease Touga placed his hand on her head once again this time in reassurance.

"Do not worry yourself. Today you shall only be observing and learning. We will probably go on a few hunts before you will have to make you first kill. Now go clean yourself an meet me at the entry courtyard."

"Yes Sir," she said as she bowed to him before running ahead of him to go to her room and get a change of clothing before she took her bath.

Touga chuckled as he was apt to do lately. Things had be gradually changing with the introduction of his second mate and the birth of his second son as well Sesshomaru's ascension to Lordship and his new ward. So much had happened and he had a feeling that things would only get more more interesting. He wondered briefly how Sesshomaru would react and adapt to the coming changes. Touga was an old dog and he was going to find as much amusement as he could in his old age even if that amusement came at the expense of his oldest son. With a grin on his face he slowly made his way towards the palaces entrance to await his ward.

~To be Continued


End file.
